Through Time
by kumo
Summary: Kenshin is summoned to present day Tokyo can he find his way back to the past? Sano comes along for the ride... [COMPLETE!] 29406 edited summary statement only
1. Chp 1

**Hello everyone! This story has been churning in my head so I'm just going to spew it all out here ^_^. It WAS supposed to be angsty but ... it came out all weird instead! No one pre-reads my stuff so sorry if I get rambly - do let me know, 'kay? Also, I have a rough story line -... but I'm very open to receiving any suggestions you may have... er... within reason....OOC ALERT! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm a penniless fan who can't get enough of the RK series : P 

* * *

***Chapter 1***

"Chikuso! I HATE winter!!!!" Sanosuke hugged himself as a biting wind blew down the street. "Kenshin better have some miso soup on the stove or this is just a wasted trip." He kicked the dojo gate open.

_Winter is SOOO boring, _he grouched to himself as he went in search of the rurouni. It just sucked the fun out of all his usual warm weather pursuits - gambling, visits to geishas, mooching free meals from Tae-San, random fights. The last time he had been to the clinic to moan about it, Kitsune-onna had suggested that putting on warmer clothes might improve his mood. !!! _How is THAT even related to being bored?? _Not only was it an irrelevant suggestion, it was also totally out of the question - an ex-Sekihotai has got to keep the "Aku" standard flying!! Besides, putting on a haori was just to wimpy for words. 

"Oy, Kenshin!" Sano kicked the kitchen door open. "I knew I could rely on you!!" A huge pot was set over the fire. 

"Sano," Kenshin smiled as the miserable fighter flung himself down on the raised platform and proceeded to lift the cover on the pot. "ITAI!" The cover went sailing, narrowly missing Kenshin's head. Sano sucked on his burnt fingers sulkily.

He soon cheered up as a warm bowl of oden was placed infront of him. A companionable silence fell over the room as he ate and Kenshin went on preparing food for dinner. _Ahhh... Kenshin's the best... I knew it was worth getting up this morning. _(Sano's usual winter routine was to open his eyes some time after noon and spend half an hour debating whether or not it was worth braving the cold trip to the dojo for food.) _But. I'm STILL bored... Bored, bored, bored.... _he let his eyes wonder around the room but they paused when they reached Kenshin, and then narrowed. _Hmmmm. _Ordinarily, there were too many things to fill his days for him to ever think about Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship... it was pretty obvious from the way they interacted that they were on the right track. _Although, at the rate they're going, he'll only say something to her when he's eighty...Oh well. Trying to speed things along could be fun. _

"So Kenshin," Sano declared, swinging himself up from his lounging position to sit up right, facing his friend. He placed his hands on his knees emphatically. "when are you and Jou-chan finally going to get it on?"

"Oro?!?!?" Kenshin dropped the kitchen knife in shock. "Urm, Sano, are you feeling alright?" 

Sano had expected Kenshin to deny wanting to get together with Kaoru - but he wasn't! He took encouragement from this and hit his knees again. "C'mon!! You want her, she wants you... just say something already!!! Even better, DO something..." Sano's eyes gleamed evilly as his hands made grasping motions in the air. "I shouldn't have to give you any pointers..."

Kenshin's mouth was agape and he was beginning to look swirly eyed. _OK, let's try guilt - Kenshin can't stand guilt._ "You know," Sano leaned back, folding his arms across his chest, "you don't just owe it to yourself. All of us have an emotional investment in seeing the two of you working out. I mean, Yahiko practically looks up to you both as his surrogate parents.." Sano could see Yahiko gagging in his minds eye, "Megumi.. erm.. is ... erm is living vicariously through you two - its the relationship she'll never have... ha ha.. and um ME. Well," Sano beat his fist on the tatami, trying to think of something. "I want a god child, dammit!" _Shit, did that just come out of my mouth? I'm getting carried away here. _

Kenshin was being assaulted by the different images Sano's words were conjuring up - taking Kaoru in his arms (that was good), Yahiko running towards him with open arms crying "Otou-san!" (interesting), Megumi with a finger pressed to her lips observing as he and Kaoru made out (giant sweatdrop)... Sano and ... god child?!?! Sano as a godfather was a frightening prospect. The child would drink sake in place of milk, pick fights with random kids, be an expert gambler and money moocher by six. For his genpuku, Sano would probably bring the kid to a geisha house. He had to take a seat. "Sano... if you're feeling paternal... a-hem... why don't you think about making your OWN children de gozaru?"

Sano slammed Kenshin's face into the floor. "Dammit, I'm not the subject of this discussion - its you, jou-chan and your nonexistent lovelife!!!" He waited for the stars swirling around Kenshin's head to disappear. 

"Itai...." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head painfully. It was very strange to be having this conversation with Sano - but he HAD been thinking about how to move forward with Kaoru. "Sessha has never done this before de gozaran." 

"Eh?" Had he succeeded in making headway? Yosha! Make way for Sagara Sanosuke, sometime streetfighter-for-hire and Relationship Counselor!!! 

"I..I mean", Kenshin was turning as red as his hair, "woo..wooing someone, de gozaru. Sessha and Tomoe just kind of happened, you know."

"Sure, sure...matchmade by Katsura Kogoro and the Bakumatsu," Sano nodded emphatically. "But, its easy, man. You already know how she feels and she knows it too... just SAY it and I dunno... try and touch her or something..."

"Sano, sessha had no idea you were so ecchi de gozaran...arrgh....! 0.0X" Sano landed a punch square on Kenshin's jaw.

*****

Sano had eyeballed Kenshin beadily all through dinner but the rurouni was acting exactly as per normal. What a waste of breath! He reached past the battling Kaoru and Yahiko (She was beating him with the cover of the rice container as he poked at her with his chopsticks) to refill his rice bowl. 

"Kaoru-dono," all three heads swiveled in Kenshin's direction. "After dinner, would you join me in the practice hall?"

"H..hai, Kenshin" Kaoru's cheeks were faintly pink, as she lowered the rice cover.

_Kami-sama! The practice hall!!! What kind of a place is that to make a declaration of love???? _Sano was slapping his forehead inwardly. _Still, it's a start..._

*****

"Ne, is he going to beat the crap out of her??" Yahiko had been told to do the dishes, but he had abandoned the job as soon as Kaoru had made her way to the practice hall. He was speaking to Sano, who was peering through the shoji screens, trying to make out what was happening in the room. 

"You brat!! Don't sneak up on me!" Sano hissed, grabbing Yahiko by the collar and slamming his hand over his mouth, "Just shut up will you...itai!" Yahiko had clamped his teeth over Sano's hand.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko hissed back suspiciously, taking a peep as well. The practice hall was pretty dark, but he could discern Kenshin talking to Kaoru. Ack - he was reaching out to her... he was cupping her face in his hand!!!!!! "Dirty... Adults are so dirty!!!" 

"Then why are you still looking?? Move over..."

*****

"Kaoru-dono..." The time had come. His heart was thumping loudly - could she hear it? "Sessha has wanted to tell you something for a very long time..."

"Yes?" Kaoru's eyes were pools of hope and anxiety - struggling between not wanting to pass out at the feeling of his hand cupping her face, and wanting to throttle him to make sure he coughed up the right words. 

The front door to the practice hall burst open. "Himura-san! Please excuse me, but Kawaji-san of the Metropolitan Police wants to have a word with you immediately!!" Chief Uramura adjusted his glasses on his nose. "... that is... uhm. Have I come at a bad time?" Both Kenshin and Kaoru had crumpled to the ground and were staring catatonically up at him.

"Iie... ha ha," Kenshin tried to make a hasty cover-up as he helped Kaoru to her feet. "We were ... discussing ... something went into her eye."

"KonbanwaUramura-sanI'llgetsometeapleasemakeyourselfathome" Kaoru said to the floor before turning to flee through the side entrance to the practice hall -where she tripped over Sano and Yahiko. "Bakas!!!!!!!!!" she screamed boxing both to the sky in turn, "Can't a girl get any privacy in her own home?!!!"

*****

It had turned out to be another request for assistance. Chief Uramura had accompanied Kenshin to the Metropolitan Police headquarters where Kawaji had explained the situation. A reliable source had informed police that a wanted man had been spotted in a small village outside of Tokyo_. _

"An ex-hitokiri gone mad, Himura." Kawaji said, mopping perspiration from his brow. "He's taken to serial killing and is extremely dangerous. We lost track of him for two years and the spate of murders had stopped. However, our informant tells us he has resurfaced ... He hasn't killed yet, but we want to round him up before he starts. You fought him before in the Bakumatsu - we need you to tell us more about him, to plan our approach..."

Kenshin blew out his breath in annoyance as he trudged through the woods towards Tokyo. Some serial killer. The mysterious man had turned out to be a retired small time gangster looking for the quiet life in a rural setting. He tried not to wince as he recalled the elaborate plans they had laid to surround the man's dilapidated hut. "Ishikawa Eisu! Surrender yourself!!!" Kenshin had had to slam open the door brandishing his sakabatou. "Oro?". They had caught the so-called mass murderer reading a romance novel. 

He bent his shoulder to the wind and trudged over the snowy ground determinedly. It was late, but the full moon lit his way. He REALLY wanted to reach home and finish up that business with Kaoru...it was his nature to try and get through unpleasant experiences as quickly as possible. _oRO? Did I say unpleasant? Nani???!_

Kenshin stopped short as he was engulfed in an intense white light - he had to look away - a loud buzzing filled his ears - the light was dying down and he was able to squeeze his eyes open for a look... at autumn leaves???? 

"Tasukete kure!!!". Someone was in trouble! Help first and ask questions later - Kenshin's hand flew to his sakabatou as he rushed to assist. 

*****

* * *

Notes: Maigo-chan's manga translations really helped - for getting the names of the police chappies - thank you! Re: Yahiko's "Adults are dirty" remark - I'm actually quoting Kaoru from the anime, from the episodes with Sano's friend, Katsu ^_^. About Sano's choice of genpuku present (inspired by the manga, when Kenshin gives his sakabatou to Yahiko as a coming of age present) - I have a friend of whom we always used to say the same.

Also, thank you to Lizzie for reviewing my very first fic!! The only review, but it was enough to encourage me to post a new fic ^_^ ...


	2. Chp 2

**This is where I get worried about my story idea cause this is when my made-up characters come in.... This is heavily made-up character time...**** :P.... **

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm a penniless fan who can't get enough of the RK series : P 

* * *

***Chapter 2***

Blah blah blah.... Kuroda Miname's eyes were almost crossing in boredom. History class with Tanaka-sensei was her least favourite. She was sprawled unbecomingly over her desk, doodling nuclear bombs taking Tanaka-sensei exactly where he deserved. _But he is kinda kawaii looking... _she drew a picture of her teacher with a dinosaurs body and flames spewing from his mouth...

"Itai yo!"she glared over her shoulder and rubbed her side. Inoue Natsumi, her best (read - only) friend, had stabbed her with a pencil and was jerking her head to the black board. _Natsumi's such a swot!!! _

Both of them were first years at Ryonan High, and Miname sometimes wondered why they hung out together because they were so different. Natsumi was the class genius who was always sitting ramrod straight in her seat and asking questions no one understood. Most of the other classmates called her a zombie behind her back and gave her a wide berth because she emanated an air of coldness and austerity. She was extremely pale, had a pair of huge thick glasses that obscured her eyes so you could never really tell what she was thinking, and a severe braid of black hair. _The only thing we have in common is ... unpopularity! _ By contrast to Natsumi, Miname was never any where near the top of the class. She was just slightly taller and seemed all arms and legs. She had flashing green eyes and very closely cropped brown hair and a smart mouth. Miname never bothered to watch what she said, which often got her into trouble. 

"A-hem, as I was saying, this next assignment will take the place of our usual weekly test. Some of you need to realise how important doing well in this assignment is," Tanaka-sensei hemmed and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Ne, Kuroda-chan." A titter went around the class as Miname fumed in her seat. _Yes yes, otherwise you'll call in my parents and have a little talk about my not passing history again._ "I want you to select a character from the bakumatsu - I don't care who, just someone who played a role in the events, research the character and write an essay about him... or her. This is due Monday." A collective grumble rippled through the room. The bell rang for the next class. "Remember, Monday," Tanaka-sensei repeated as he left the room.

"Urgh! I hate him!!!" Miname screwed up her eyes and rent the skies in front of her face. She ran her hands roughly through her closely cropped hair ... then pulled them down over her face. "NE, Natsumi... what's the bakamatsu...?"

Natsumi's glasses flashed in the sun as she studied her friend dispassionately. "Miname-chan, we'll be late for gym. Anyway, I explained about the bakumatsu to you last week. And the week before..." 

"Kyaaa...." Miname yawned and stretched before shoving all her books into her bag. "It was so boring... who are you going to write about anyway?" She sweatdropped as she turned to look at Natsumi. The normally deadpan (some people just said dead) girl was balanced on tiptoe and clasping her hands under her chin in silent prayer, hearts in her eyes. "Why, that tremendous hunk of a man, Katsura Kogoro, of course..." she breathed.

"Er... Natsumi, you do know he's DEAD right? Anyhoo, lets go ..." Miname heaved up her bag and turned to leave the room - only to find a pretty girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair standing in her way - yikes, Shioriki Reiko, the most popular girl in class. 

"Miname-chan," Reiko wasted no time, "I heard that you've been calling me names. Tell me - were you?". She was clenching and unclenching her fists spasmodically.

Miname flashed a crooked smile and swung her bag over her shoulders jauntily, "Oh puh-lease, Shioriki, grow up! How are you going to cope in the real world if you can't handle some name-calling? Anyway, you'll be glad to know, I only told the truth... Takashi from Year 2 was asking some girls in the class what you were like, so I told him - you are an airhead and a bit of a snob but that you would very much like it if he asked you out..."

"Takashi-senpai asked about me....?" Reiko's massive crush on the senior was well known. "And you said WHAT!!!!!" There was fire burning in her eyes.

"Look... just relax will you? The important thing is I told him to ask you out right? " Miname's brow furrowed in annoyance. "We're late so could you move aside please?"

Miname left a speechless Reiko behind her. She didn't notice the girl beckoning to four of her friends as she left... Natsumi caught up with her and fell in pace as they walked to gym class. Her friend had always followed a policy of indifference so Miname was surprised to hear her caution, "Miname-chan, I'd be a bit more careful with the attitude if I were you". "Nani?" Natsumi simply sped up her pace and left her surprised friend behind. 

_It's always difficult starting at a new school, _her father had told her on the phone before her first day at Ryonan. _That's funny, it shouldn't be for me - I've been to so many, _she had responded back chirpily. This was her third high school - principals were always approaching her parents to ask that she be moved. _"Miname-chan has ... problems adjusting"_. Not that her parents minded - they had it down as high spirits, which they valued. _"See Miname, in school, they value you for conforming, following orders. Well, I didn't get to be my own boss by following orders. No robots in this family!" _Her father's words echoed in her head. 

So she had arrived at a new school as she always had - with a healthy dislike for authority and a sense of superiority against her sheeplike classmates. She was annoyed by their attention - she always got attention, because somehow or other, news always got out that her parents were THE Kurodas, owners of the massive Kuroda Industries. So she had successfully alienated them all by being rude, just so they would leave her alone. Natsumi had become her friend precisely because she was so detached and indifferent towards her. _Okay, did I go too far with Reiko? _she stood alone, thinking, her lower lip sticking out. _Nahhhh. _She shrugged her shoulders and forgot about the incident as she ran to the gym.

*****

School was over for the day...! Miname was swinging her bag in the air and breathing in deeply the gorgeous autumny smells - all was right in the world! Natsumi had not mentioned the earlier incident since then and was placidly walking alongside. 

"That's an interesting necklace!" Natsumi had caught a glimpse of it as Miname strode about in her usual boisterous way "Let's have a look..."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Miname preened as she lifted it up for Natsumi to have a closer look. "My otou gave it to me yesterday - for my birthday you know. He loves collecting trinkets on his business trips..."

"Your birthday?"

"Eto... well, in advance. My dad never really remembers." _And he didn't really give it to me either,_ she reflected nonchalantly. Her dad's personal assistant had left the package at her home yesterday, with a typewritten note explaining that he had been instructed to pass the necklace to Miname. "It's kinda old ... I think its from Europe, what do you think?"

"Its' a strange stone... " Natsumi murmured. "Almost like there's something swirling around inside it... oh well," she straightened up, losing interest already. "I have to leave you here."

"Eh?? But... I thought we could go to the bubble tea shop..." Natsumi was doggedly working through the menu of drinks at the local bubble tea cafe. "This is... the library?" Her face turned grey. "Natsumi, it's Thursday - you have all weekend to work on the essay. Besides, what _don't _you already know about this Katsu whatsit guy."

"_Katsura Kogoro_" Natsumi pushed her glasses more firmly up her nose. "I was pursuing a new thread about his life. Anyway, it's none of my business, but you know you need to do well in this to pass."

Miname gritted her teeth and blew out her breath. Her parents were incredibly easy going about her school performance, but this was starting to get humiliating. She could see her elder sister sniggering at her when the news came out. And - Natsumi was such a bakumatsu freak - she would be able to put Miname on to a good character to research. "Oh all right, I'll come to."

*****

Not surprisingly, Natsumi knew everyone at the library and even had special access to rooms not normally open to the public. The two headed to an obscure corner of the library and approached a table already piled high with dusty books and documents. 

"NE, Natsumi, this table's a mess...I think someone's using it" Miname eyed the heap of books with distaste. 

"Actually, this is where I do my research," Natsumi pushed her glasses up her nose and sat down at the table. She took out her notebook and pens and began flipping through the pages to get to where she had left off before. Miname could only watch in silent awe. Natsumi was really too weird sometimes. She picked up one of the books and began flipping through it too.

_***** _

"NE, Natsumi," Miname was chewing the head of her pencil

"..."

"NE!"

"..."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Her book bounced ineffectively off Natsumi's head. The girl lifted her eyes from her writing and adjusted her glasses. "You shouldn't do that - these books are _national treasures_." There was a catch in Natsumi's voice as she retrieved the volume, caressing its cover gently, before replacing it on the table. "What?" she turned to a slack jawed Miname. 

"Honestly, you care more for books then me," Miname grumbled. "We've been here hours and I still don't know who to write about... ". Miname had been flipping book after book, jotting down random points without making any headway. 

"..." Natsumi turned the pages of her notebook. "Oh, all right, I'll suggest some names. I made a list of secondary and tertiary personages that I intended to look into when I finished with Katsura Kogoro... but he's just an endlessly interesting character...Look!" She flashed a book in Miname's face, "Isn't he gorgeous...!"

Miname waved aside the sepia tinted photograph. "Natsumi... the names???"

"... Here's an interesting one..." Natsumi's pen came to rest on the page of her notebook. "Very obscure though. I don't know... might be hard to find more information... maybe you should do his mistress instead - lets see..Ikumatsu .."

"Obscure?" Miname was sitting on the table, straining to look at Natsumi's notebook. "As in, no body else would write about this person? ... No," she waved her hand in the air, "don't give me the _mistress_... who was that you were talking about at first..?"

"An assassin." Natsumi tilted her head up at Miname and lowering her voice several tones, "Hired by Katsura to take care of unpleasant business. A legendary killer. Here," she ripped out a page from her notes and handed it to Miname," I have a reference there where I first came across his name. Actually, its such a bloodthirsty subject - it suits you to the ground. Happy hunting. Oh, and ANYTHING you find about this guy in relation to Kogoro, let me know okay?"

"Whee!!" Miname was already bouncing down the aisles in search of the volume. 

*****

"Huuuuu..." Miname stretched violently and wiggled in her seat. Her butt was aching and so were her fingers, but the essay was coming along marvelously! The thought of submitting a history essay on a bloodthirsty assassin that nobody else would write about had really motivated her at first. Then just trying to hunt down the information had given her another thrill... and the fact that Himura Kenshin @ Hitokiri Battousai had vanished without a trace at the start of the Meiji... even better! The current book she had open gave a hint of possible endings - some rumored that he had been cut down in one of the final battles, others that he had gone into retirement or even into a life of crime! Still, many criminals borrowed the nickname in order to instill fear in their victims, so it was hard to lend credibility to any of those stories... " "In a hushed up incident that took place in 1879, it was said that the Meiji government had called upon the battousai's services to suppress a planned rebellion..." ", she read out loud. 

"Shut up", Natsumi was still furiously writing away. She had at least twenty pages of closely written work strewn around her. 

Miname added that last portion to her essay - like a teaser, she thought - before shoving everything into her bag and preparing to leave. "I'm going now. I'm done. Its late. I guess you're staying. Ja NE!". She lingered a bit but Natsumi never even looked up from her work. _Oh well_. She smiled slightly. Still, Natsumi paid her more attention then anybody else in her life. She turned and made her way to the exit with a little bounce in her step. She didn't notice that four boys were trailing her at a safe distance. 

*****

"No...!!!" Miname had just missed the bus. She would have to walk because she couldn't stand waiting. The fastest way was to cut through the park - it would be a great walk! She was already swinging her bag around wildly as she made her way along the main path, before turning off into the trees. She loved autumn ^_^. 

"Oy, Miname-chan." 

She came up short, having nearly walked into someone's chest. She peered up - it was Daisuke - a good friend of Reiko's.... and the rest of his gang as well. She stepped back and looked around her - Shou, Yuuta and Atsuji. _The fantastic four_, she thought, rolling her eyes inwardly. 

She crossed her arms on her chest and tilted her chin up at Daisuke, "What do you lot want?"

"Oh, we're just hanging out," Daisuke was lounging casually against a tree, with his hands in his pockets - but she didn't like the way he was smirking at his friends. "Now, Reiko-chan wasn't too happy about something you said about her today... Well, it's a free country and you can say what you want, I guess. But we took a little poll amongst our classmates and everyone agrees you're a little too free with that mouth of yours...So, we thought we'd..._encourage _you" he chose the word delicately,"to ... be more discreet." He pushed himself away from the tree and stepped closer to Miname. As one, the other three also moved in, Atsuji was massaging his knuckles and Yuuta was grinning lopsidedly. 

"Hunh.." Miname was completely encircled - anyway, she sucked at physical sports too - even if she could have escaped, she wouldn't have been able to outrun these four, who were all on the track team. _Best to try and brazen it out. _Although she could feel her heart thumping faster. That made her angrier. "So- you're going to try and beat me up? That's _soo _smart. What do you think my parents will say if they see me all black and blue?" She hated to play her parent card, but ...

Daisuke smirked, "You clever girl - that makes so much sense. But you see Miname, you have such a big mouth that everyone knows your parents are hardly around. And when they do see you... what was it you were saying yesterday.. "I could have two heads and they wouldn't notice"? Something like that anyway. Besides," He wasn't smiling now, "you're not the only one with influential parents." 

_Oh I forgot. _Ogawa _Daisuke_. She wished she could cut out her stupid tongue. Her heart was really pounding now, but she was also seeing red. _How dare they!!!!! And_... _arrgh I'm NOT SCARED!!!!!_

"Don't look so nervous, Miname-chan... we only want to discourage you..." They had stepped in very close now. "Take something away perhaps... those thoughtless words of yours are costly you know..." Daisuke's eyes focussed on her pendant, "Now there's something interesting..." His hand was reaching out for it. 

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Her adrenaline was really racing now as she ducked out of the way. She squeezed quickly past Yuuta and Atsuji, but tripped over a tree root not more than five steps away. The four boys hadn't even bothered to chase her - instead they were looking down at her with slightly mocking looks on their faces. _Arrrrggghhh!!!! Don't patronise me!!! _she was screaming internally _and no one takes my otou's present away from me!!! _She was so angry it felt like she was throbbing all over. Even her pendant felt like it was throbbing of its own accord. _The battousai went berserk_, she remembered reading..._ I want to go berserk too!!!_

"C'mon Miname-chan, let's have that pendant then..." Shou was bending over her and reaching for it at the same time.

"NOOOO!!!!" Her hand grasped her pendant before he could. A wave of pure rage and anxiety washed over her as she clasped it - it seemed so cool in her hand - as if it offered a way out for her. _If Himura Kenshin were here, I'd soo sic him on you sorry lot! _she thought.

"Huh??!!!" all five of them gasped in unison. An intense white light engulfed the small clearing they were in - so bright and pure that they had to cover their eyes with their hands. The wind was whipping wildly around them and there was an intense buzzing sound. 

As it gradually faded, Miname took her chance. Shou was still squinting hard. She gritted her teeth and kicked at his family jewels with all the strength in her tiny body. 

"Arrgh!!!" he collapsed in a snivelling heap "Taskute kure!!!!" 

*****

* * *

Notes: Okee! Did you enjoy that? Hope so! Promise, RK characters will come into this again!! BTW - I know there are inconsistencies in my spelling- apologise if it bugs you... I have US spell check and sometimes I can't bring myself to accept changes like "color" for "colour". It feels funny! Okay, I'm borrowing from Slam Dunk (Ryonan High) and Escaflowne (the pendant thing) as well : P. I also got "Miname" from the Jap TV drama, Long Vacation ^_^ - which I love! This Miname's a brat, but she has issues... 


	3. Chp 3

_To my two reviewers: Jay and anonymous (can't spell) --- eek - this update is for you. thanks for the reviews ^_^!!! I was about to abandon and move on to something else but.... _ENJOY! 

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm a penniless fan who can't get enough of the RK series : P 

* * *

***Chapter 3***

Kenshin didn't have far to go. When the light went back to normal, he found he was practically on top of the action. Two people on the ground, one rolling about in agony, and another three standing about scrubbing their eyes. They didn't look dangerous but what was with their strange dressing? Four of them were...ew... dressed like Saitoh...Kenshin rubbed his ear to try and ease the ringing in his head. 

Daisuke managed to open his eyes and saw Kenshin standing just in front of him. _Who's this jerk? _He took in the puny frame, messy red hair and fancy dress. Obviously some kid (_Girl? boy?_) just finished with kendo class. _Never seen a school with a pink gi uniform though, _Daisuke's upper lip was curled in disgust. 

Miname glanced quickly around. Shou had partly recovered but he had moved (far)away from her. Atsuji was close by but, along with the others, was distracted by a puny kid who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. _Too stunned by__ his (her?) bad dress sense probably - _Miname hated pink. Anyway, this was her chance. She made a quick scramble to get away, but was promptly sat on by Atsuji. She kicked her legs madly as he slammed his hands over her mouth to shut her up.

"Yo," Daisuke glanced back and saw that Miname was not going anywhere soon. He sauntered up to Kenshin casually and tried to smile - he usually had no trouble turning on the charm but it was hard this time, in the face of such glaring bad taste. Pink - and red hair! (Daisuke has a thing about clothes ^_^) "Didn't see you come by, little buddy. We ... have some personal business to take care of - and it really has nothing to do with you. So we'd appreciate it if you could move on by."

Kenshin was feeling even dizzier now. _Little buddy???? How old does this punk think I am? _Anyhow, they were abusing someone and it was his "answer" to protect the helpless and all that etc etc. so, on with business. "Sessha won't be able to do that, unfortunately - " His brow furrowed a bit in confusion. It was hard to work up the motivation when the aggressors were obviously not armed. "Can't you sort this out by talking de gozaru?"

Daisuke was getting impatient - and hungry. Best settle all this rubbish for Reiko as soon as possible. "You idiot! You sound like my grandfather hamming it up! I could punish you for your terrible sense of colour coordination alone! C'mon guys, let's take him out too!" The three boys rushed towards Kenshin in a blur of moving bodies and swinging arms. 

_oRO? Did he just insult my dress sense? _Kenshin dodged their first swings easily and watched as they barrelled in for another round. "Anou, sessha doesn't want to hurt anyone... oh - itai." Yuuta and Shou had successfully connected their punches... with each other.

"GRR!!! SHUT UP YOU MORON!!!" They were coming in again.

Kenshin sighed and took his time preparing himself. "Well, sessha doesn't want to do this, but... you three are just going to end up hurting yourself at this rate... Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Do Ryu Sen!". Almost gently, he slashed the ground, sending chunks of it flying at the three boys. 

There was a brief silence before all three bodies collapsed in a heap on the ground. 

"Hmm," Kenshin hunkered down for a closer look at Daisuke. "Maybe sessha should have used even less strength," he mumbled ruefully. The kid would be out cold for about half an hour. 

"You... you've killed them!" Atsuji stammered from his vantage point on Miname's stomach. Miname was also craning her neck to get a view too. 

"Oh, iie... ha ha," Kenshin was rubbing the back of his head, "They're just knocked out..."

"You FREAK!" Atsuji wasn't staying around any longer. He leapt up and dashed away through the trees. 

Kenshin blinked after him in some surprise. "Oh well, here you go," he offered Miname a hand to pull her up from the ground. "Daijoubu - er.." He looked at her curiously, as if trying to make up his mind about something. 

"Miname, Kuroda Miname..." She shook her head and dusted herself down. "Thank you, I guess. When did you sneak up on us?..."

"Oh, its _Miname, _is it_-" _Kenshin sighed in relief. "A woman then! Daijoubu Miname-dono? ITAI!!"

"ARE YOU BLIND?!!!" She had slammed him in the stomach with her school bag. "Of course I'm a woman!!! I'm wearing a girl's uniform aren't I?" How could Kenshin explain himself? The top half of her outfit was what those foreign male sailors wore... and the bottom half was a shortened version of western gowns he had seen. How on earth was he supposed to know? She looked like a young boy in drag!!! 

"Anyway, _you_ aren't one to talk -". Suddenly she was all over him, circling him, lifting up his hair and poking at his body, "What are you? A boy? A girl? A-ha - " She poked him several times in the chest. "Okay, a boy then."

"oRO!!" Kenshin had never felt so ... violated! Not even by Sano (?!?)! Nevermind that though - he was still feeling disoriented - where was he?

"What's your name anyway?" Miname tried to frame her words civilly - they had got her into enough trouble today already. At any rate, she did owe this strange person something for saving her - and that something wasn't abuse. She tried to smile nicely. 

*Sweatdrop* The strange girl was grimacing at him! "Er... Himura.. Himura Kenshin"

"N..nani?" Miname dropped her bag, "Himura Kenshin_?_ As in, the _Hitokiri Battousai?" _

Kenshin's eyes went into slitty battousai mode in a flash. Aside from his closest friends, top government officials and obsessed psychos, no one knew to connect Himura Kenshin with his alter ego, the battousai. "Oro?!?!" He was used to getting a reaction when his identity was revealed, but hysterical laughter was a first. Miname was holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes. She slapped him on the shoulder to try and get herself to stop. Well - definitely an obsessed psycho. 

"Go on then... ehehe," she wiped the tears from her eyes and swatted at him again, "seriously - what's your name? Or did your parents really mess up...?"

"Himura Kenshin" Kenshin said, but less surely this time. 

Miname finally managed to look Kenshin full in the face - and immediately noticed that he had a cross scar on the left cheek, just like the history books said! _Okay Miname!!! _She scooted back two steps quickly. She thought he might have been pulling her leg, or maybe his parents really had messed up and named him after a legendary killer. But to actually replicate the battousai's scars on his cheek - this guy was obviously some deluded, obsessed weirdo!!

"Ah-- well... nice to meet you, Er _... Himura_... but - will you look at the time? I'm so late, I have to go! Byeee!!" She swung her bag over her shoulder and marched purposefully away as fast as she could. 

"Chotto matte de gozaru!!" _Arrgh is he following me? no no I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that... _she was walking even faster. "Miname-dono..." _Arrgh! _She was speed walking now. "... wait!...", he had overtaken her, "Sumanai de gozaru,sessha needs to know ... where am I?"

"Are you an idiot? Tokyo of course!" _Miname, will you watch your tongue! _She winced inwardly.

"Tokyo.. ka?" Kenshin blinked and looked around him confusedly. There were no familiar landmarks in sight, just trees. He shook his head, and pressed on "Did you notice a bright light back there, a funny noise? I was walking _towards_ Tokyo - in the middle of a winters night believe it or not - when the light and sound came... and suddenly - I was here, in the middle of autumn..."

Miname looked him over carefully. He didn't seem to be a psycho but she knew from her healthy TV diet that psychos could sound extremely rational and pleasant. However...at first glance, he looked like a kid or maybe an instructor coming from kendo class. But what kind of dojo issued that kind of uniform? She shuddered inwardly at the pink. And - what kind of student wore such old practice clothes? And - waitaminute - what kind of student goes about brandishing a real katana...???! Shouldn't he be using a shinai?

Her hand flew to her pendant, as a nagging doubt began to form in her mind. Something in the note from her father about the pendant... she couldn't remember just then. _And I know I felt something back there..._

"What year is it?" she asked him bluntly, "I mean, what year do you think it is?"

"The winter of Meiji 13," he said matter-of-factly.

*****

In the end, they had started walking in silence, Miname leading the way, in the direction of her home. She wasn't sure what she would do when they got there, or if she was convinced by Kenshin's story... but she didn't think he was a dangerous person and he really did seem disoriented. At any rate, she wanted to dig up the note about the pendant...

For his part, Kenshin was reeling internally after Miname had revealed that this was 2001, or Heisei 12... and that two other eras (Showa and Taisho) had already elapsed between the present and the Meiji. Everything he saw as they walked confirmed her words. Soon after leaving the park, he was assailed with all kinds of strange sights - it was hard to keep up with his guide. 

"You baka - stop ogling - people are staring at you," Miname growled at him as she dragged him away from a street lamp. He smiled to himself - being called baka was something familiar at least. 

****

Kenshin was gaping at Miname's home - but that wasn't unexpected. Most people did. It was set in the middle of a sprawling compound behind high gates. Through the thick greenery it was possible to catch a glimpse of an imposing mansion consisting of various connected buildings. She let him stare open mouthed for awhile, before leading him to a side entrance when she had made up her mind. She took out her key and unlocked the side gate, and ushered him onto a narrow walkway connected to the second floor of a relatively modest two-storey building. "This is where I live," she told him offhandedly. 

Her parents had built her sister and her a separate apartment block, set away from the main part of the house when her sister had turned 16. Her sister had promptly moved in to occupy the apartment on the lower floor and Miname had recently taken up residence on the upper level. The apartments were completely self-contained, consisting of a modest sized living room with a bedroom and separate study room leading away from it, two bathrooms and a kitchenette. One of the servants came daily to clean out the place and restock the refrigerator and pantry -so it was entirely possible for her to not see her family for months on end if she chose to. Her parents had instituted a "tradition" of gathering together for dinner daily, but they were not strict about enforcing it. 

Kenshin was now standing in the middle of her living room, mouth still open, taking in all the weird looking furniture and other strange things littering the room. 

_Ok Miname. Now what? Did _she believe his story? The phone rang suddenly making both her and Kenshin leap about three feet in the air. 

*****

* * *

Notes: Updates may be slow... pls let me know if i am rambling - i tend to do that when i write.


	4. Chp 4

Hello to all the lovely people who have reviewed!! Thank you @_@~~~! Will keep updating as fast as I can for your sakes *_*

I just realised I have no idea how to split things into chapters. I'm just throwing breaks in when I think I've gone on too long : P. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK! I'm borrowing it! Nyeh! 

* * *

***Chapter 4***

Miname dove for the phone. "Y-ees?" she gasped into the receiver. 

"Oh. You're back. I saw some boys tailing you as you left the library," Natsumi's lifeless voice came over the line, "I was going to call the police if you hadn't picked this up."

"Why, how sweet of you." Miname didn't know whether to be touched by Natsumi's unprecedented show of concern or mad at her lack of action. "Did it occur to you that you could have called for help earlier, when I was being attacked??"

"Oh." pause. "I suppose."

Miname blew out her breath. "Anyway, that's not important ... " She quickly filled her friend in on Kenshin's mysterious appearance. "The thing is," she whispered into the receiver as she watched Kenshin gingerly pick up the TV remote and study it, "He really acts like he's from the Meiji - freaks out when a car drives by, that kind of thing. But... his story is just impossible... Do you think he's a psycho???" 

"Possibly," Natsumi was being particularly receptive for once. Miname strongly suspected she had would-be-Kenshin's Kogoro Katsura connection to thank. "You say he's in your home now and that he has a big sword...?"

Miname's heart turned to ice, "Natsumi-chan... don't scare me... Anyway, I thought you could, you know, establish his um - integrity. No one could possibly know more about the bakumatsu than you do, maybe you could test him or something..." Kenshin had succeeded in turning the TV on, promptly falling over in shock. 

"That's a good idea," Natsumi sounded vaguely surprised, "Someone obsessed with the battousai would probably only research the era and the personages in relation to his character. If Kenshin is the real deal, he should know more about Katsura Kogoro than someone with only a passing interest..."

"How did I guess you would bring Katsu-whatsit into this?" Kenshin tore his eyes away from the TV screen to mouth in some panic _There are small people trapped in this box and they are moving..._"Oh, nevermind that Kenshin, get over here and talk to Natsumi..."

Kenshin approached Miname and the telephone headset she was brandishing with great caution. "Er... what is that?"

"It's a telephone - look, I'll explain later, just talk to Natsumi, please??" 

"Ah, telephone. Soka," he took the receiver from her outstretched hand, "It looks different, but I guess it works like the one we saw at the trade fair...or does it?"

"JUST USE IT ALREADY!!!"

*****

Kenshin spoke with Natsumi for about twenty minutes, before handing the handset to Miname with a speculative look in the eye. Miname didn't bother to question him but waved him away impatiently. When Kenshin had resumed his study of the TV set, she put the receiver to her ear. "So?"

"Oh, he sounds authentic to me..." _Was Natsumi actually breathless?? _"He was MOST informative on Kogoro-san. MOST most informative. Did you know that..."

"Okay, okay, tell me later. So somehow he was brought over into this time. How do I send him back?"

"Well, _you_ brought him here. Just do what you did in reverse or something." Miname heard voices in the background, "Oh, I have to go -time for my night classes. Ja ne," 

*****

Miname replaced the receiver to find Kenshin looking at her expectantly. She threw herself onto her sofa and scratched her head in frustration. 

"Ok, I guess I believe you now", she admitted. "Somehow you were sucked through time and ended up here... If I remember correctly, that happened after I grabbed this pendant- " she lifted it up to show him. "In fact...!!" Miname leapt to her feet and started unearthing her apartment. Kenshin could only watch speechlessly as she sent piles of magazines, boxes and bags flying in the air. 

"How could I have forgotten...a-ha! I found it!" Miname sat up triumphantly with a gift box in her hand. She opened it and removed a piece of paper from within, scanning the lines quickly.

[Miname, a gift from your father with this accompanying message: 

_Miname-chan, look what I picked up yesterday when I was in Germany. It's not worth much but it has a great story attached to it, which I thought you would like. Apparently this was owned by a noble lady who was accused of dabbling in witchery of some kind! She had an uncanny knack of being able to predict the future. Anyway, some family tragedy drove her insane and she was locked in an institution for the rest of her life, but this pendant was uncovered in her estate when she passed - along with this little rhyme._

_"Clasp tight to open Time's Gates/Seize on to control destiny and fate/'Ware to your thoughts, where you are at/These determine which wishes are met."_

_Anyway, that's bad poetry if I've seen it. But I've paid more for worse things. Enjoy and try not to get into too much trouble - we're running out of schools to send you to _]

"Oh ha ha, tou-san, _very _funny." Miname repeated the verse out loud for Kenshin's benefit. She undid her pendant and held it out for his inspection. "So according to this verse, holding on to this," she jerked the necklace,"open's up "Time's Gate" - some portal for travelling through time, I guess, [kumo - see, watching lots of TV has its benefits ^_^]..."'ware to your thoughts, where you are at..." "

"Those would be the key to determining what happens when you use the pendant ..." Kenshin's brow was furrowed. "Miname-dono, could you please tell me exactly what happened earlier in the woods."

"Umm.." Miname rubbed her nose thoughtfully, screwing up her eyes as she tried to recall. "Those jerks were after my pendant, and I was getting more agitated. I felt this throbbing feeling all over me... then Shou reached to grab it, but my hand got there first....and I remember... I remember" Her eyes flew open and she smacked a fist in her palm emphatically, " I remember thinking, "If Himura Kenshin were here I would so sic him on you sorry lot!". _That's when the light and buzzing started! That's when you came!_" She had seized Kenshin by the shoulders and was shaking him excitedly.

"....as simple as that?" Kenshin reached out to take the pendant in his hand, looking at it speculatively. 

"That's got to be it - I was thinking about you being here, and here you are..." Miname could hardly contain her excitement, "so that's all there is to it - you grab it and you wish yourself back, and whoom - away you go...." _And, phew, I can get on with my life!! Ack, I think I just missed my favourite TV programme!!!!! _

*****

"Its NOT working...!!!!" Miname blew out her breath impatiently and hopped a few times in frustration. It seemed like they had gone through all kinds of permutations. Kenshin had tried it, Miname had tried it. They had been wishing the same thing - that Kenshin would go back to the Meiji era - trying all kinds of different wordings. A couple of times, it _had _felt like they were coming close to something, a similar kind of build up in tension she had felt back in the woods, but nothing had happened. "Arrrrrgghhhhhh..!"

"Miname-dono...!" Kenshin successfully rescued the pendant from being crushed to powder. 

"Aaa..." Miname scrubbed her heavy eyelids with her hands. She was _so _sleepy and this was taking waaay too much time. "Honestly, Kenshin, is it so important that you go back anyway?" she grumbled thoughtlessly, "Isn't it better being here where no one knows who you are, then back in the Meiji where you're hated and feared?". She had made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a drink, still talking, "I mean, what's life like there for you? People must be terrified by you...and your _friends - _wow, talk about exciting - man, I bet there are people just waiting to take you out," recalling various kungfu movies, Miname was getting carried away, "just lying in wait to pounce on you and slice out your guts... get your title as the strongest fighter...that would make a great movie!!... umm... Kenshin?"

She had made her way back to the sofa where Kenshin was seated, lost in thought. He slowly turned his head towards her, and it seemed like a light had been switched on in his head - he smiled gently at her, unable to disguise the sadness in his eyes.

"Miname-dono, you could be right." He didn't elaborate. "Arigatou."

*****

They had agreed to stop trying for the night and Miname had unceremoniously showed him to her study where she kept a spare bed. Lying in it and staring out the window into the night sky, Kenshin reconsidered her words. It was true, life in the Meiji was a constant battle against fear and paranoia for him. Not so much for his own safety, but primarily for that of his friends... especially... He shut his eyes and drew his right hand over his forehead. He recalled his anguish when he thought he had lost Kaoru. Also, the way his friends had worried when he had left for Kyoto. He didn't want to have to cause them that kind of pain - it would be unfair not to continue trying to find a way back. 

_Time mends most things though_. He knew that even the worse kind of pain would dull with the passing years - even the pain of taking a loved ones life. They would be able to recover and move on eventually. Even Kaoru. Especially Kaoru. Wasn't that what he admired so much about her in the first place, her resilience? _If I could know she was safe and happy..._His thoughts faded away into deep sleep. 

*****

* * *

Notes: Uh-oh - I think I'm getting angsty. Originally this story _was_ going to be angsty. Then it came out all weird. But I think its going back to its roots. Argh. I liked it weird! Can something be humorous and angsty at the same time?? I'll try! ^_^x!!! Also, sorry for the corny pendant story and cheesy rhyme -hee hee talk about unoriginal! What am I saying, this is a FANFIC ...!!! 


	5. Chp 5

Arrgh that last chapter was too grim for words. Have to throw in some insanity! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story *_* ! You're right - no reviews, story updates would have been like once a year... I tried to rush this chapter as I know I won't be able to do anything this weekend... also... next week looks highly unpromising ... but I'll try and keep updating!!! On a happy note, I have the whole story planned out already, so its only a matter of putting it into intelligible english. hmmmmm. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK! I'm borrowing it! Nyeh! 

* * *

***Chapter 5***

"Baka yarou!!!" Sano waved his fist ineffectually at the retreating backs of several boys. "Brats," he grumbled, shaking the snow out from under his Aku shirt. _See them try something like this in warmer weather_..! He had no idea why, but when winter rolled around, kids that ordinarily ran away at the sight of him felt they could humiliate him with impunity. Thinking about it, a couple of those kids looked familiar... hadn't he seen them running errands for Dr Genzai's clinic...?

Hmmm. _Oh well, time to get moving_, Sano blew on his freezing hands before continuing his slouch to the Kamiya dojo. He was actually feeling rather pleased with himself this morning, having exercised his brain in a most unfamiliar way and _calculated _the correct day to head back to the dojo for a bowl of Kenshin's oden. Happily he reviewed his little math problem in his head. _Travelling to the village - One day. Planning for capture - Half a day. Capture - Two hours. Standing about and lecturing the captee on why he needs to change his life - Two hours. Tying up administrative stuff with the police - 1 hour. That about brings us to the the end of Day 2. Kenshin will probably start for home straight away, unless he can mooch a free room from the grateful villagers. So, arrival in Tokyo - midday Day 3, or night of Day 3. Add an extra day for luck - and the off-chance that jo-chan decides to cook a welcome home meal - Day for oden = Day 5...!_

Sano kicked open the dojo gates triumphantly. Oh boy, he was right on the money. From the practice hall he could hear the strains of Kaoru giving out her final instructions for the day - and there was a steady stream of smoke pouring out from the direction of the kitchen. Thoughts of hot oden or steaming miso brought tears of joy to his eyes. 

"Oy Kenshin!!" He kicked the kitchen door open cheerfully, ready to pounce on the first edible thing he saw. Ack!!! He backed up into the furthest corner of the kitchen, hands shielding his face "Kitsune-onna....!!!!" _Why? Why? Why?!!!!!!!!_

"You're looking a little wet, Sano. Been swimming lately?" Megumi observed surprisingly sweetly. 

"Huh? Umm... no, these brats in the street were ..." _Waitaminute. I _**have**_ seen them before... _**at Dr Genzai's clinic**_...!!! _Were those fox ears peeking up through her hair????!!!! "ME.GU.MI...!!!"

*****

"Free dinners" were not in Megumi's vocabulary so Sano had been summarily dispatched to cut more wood. He was plowing through the pile at good pace, spewing unmentionables under his breath, when Kaoru walked by on her way to her bath. 

"You baka," she was clapping her hands in evil delight, "You know better than to try and pick at food when Megumi's cooking!! Serves you right. Heh - at least I'll have plenty of wood for a nice warm bath..."

He picked up a handful of snow and threw it forcefully at her (she dodged). "Shut up!!! How was I to know it was Megumi cooking today? I thought it would be Kenshin...!" Oops. Sano caught himself too late. True, he thought it highly unlikely that Kaoru would be able to follow the thread of his sophisticated Kenshin-Come-Home countdown - but then again, when it came to Kenshin... Kaoru was just about capable of anything. (Incidentally, just like when it comes to food, Sano is just about capable of anything ^_^)

"Baaaaka", Kaoru retrieved her things from the porch step and made her way to the bath, "Well _obviously _he's not back yet."

Phew. Sano heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her disappear into the bath house. Kaoru still didn't think Kenshin's return home was overdue. Then again, maybe he had been a little optimistic in his calculations... whatever! He returned to splitting logs. _As long as jo-chan isn't getting worked up...._

*****

Dinner more than made up for his exertions - Megumi was a way better cook than Kenshin - but Sano wasn't about to pay her any compliments. Instead, he focused on getting as much food into his system as possible without getting sick, and fighting off an equally intense Yahiko. They faced off over the last bit of rice.

"Oh be quiet," Megumi coolly scooped the last portion out and divided it between herself and Kaoru. 

There was a brief silence as the two boys eyed her with incredulity. 

"Ne," Kaoru asked suddenly, chopsticks to her mouth, "don't you think its funny that Kenshin's been gone so long?". Sano felt his heart swell with dread. 

"I was just thinking," she continued innocently, tapping the chopsticks against her lips thoughtfully,"The village isn't so far away - slightly more than a days walk, but Kenshin could do it in a day. That's two days for travelling back and forth... and taking out the guy - with all the police officers helping him - it really shouldn't take more than a day...that's three days." She set her bowl down and looked around at each of them earnestly, "But its already been _five_ days..."

"Wow, busu, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Yahiko made big bambi eyes at her, "Sensei, your soooo clever...teach me! teach me!". He was silenced by a blow from the rice cover to the back of his head. 

Sano had taken advantage of the brief interlude to do some quick thinking (and to recover from his consternation that someone else had managed to replicate his sophisticated thought process). "Um, well, jo-chan, maybe they ran into some complications... it's an ex-hitokiri they're up against after all...I mean, the guy could be really smart..."

Kaoru perked up. "You're right," she said, picking up her bowl happily, "Just so long as he's not hurt..."

Yahiko (who had revived) promptly began making gagging sounds. "Oooh, Kenshin, let me bind up your wounds for you..." he cooed before bursting into maniacal laughter. The usual chaos ensued.

*****

"Why do I have to wash up?" Sano grumbled as he hunkered over the bucket of dirty dishes, arms plunged elbow-deep in the sudsy water. Yahiko was drying up whilst the two ladies quietly sipped green tea on the raised platform in the kitchen. "Chikusho," he swore as he lost another plate - slippery suckers. 

_Mmm_, Megumi was enjoying the new brew of tea that Tae had given her, whilst savouring the view of Sano decked out in Kaoru's frilly apron. _It hadn't been as difficult to get that on as you would think_, she reflected lazily. All it had taken was to suggest that his aku shirt might be discoloured from unknown chemical reactions with the dishwashing soap. She rolled her eyes inwardly. As if his aku shirt was in pristine condition - it was constantly stained with all kinds of unmentionables. _Could anyone be more stupid??? _

"_Because_. " Kaoru sang out her response to Sano's question as she poured out more tea for Megumi. She went back to sipping her own whilst toasting her toes over the kitchen hearth. 

They were all surprised by a call from the dojo gates. Yahiko was sent to explore and returned momentarily with Chief Uramura in tow. 

"Konbanwa," he said, bowing slightly, before blinking through his glasses at everyone in the room, "I was hoping to find Himura here - have I missed him? Really, I felt we had to apologise for the waste of his time in that affair over Ishikawa Eisu... "

Kaoru drew in her breath, "Is that resolved?"

Chief Uramura looked at her in some surprise, "Certainly - we tied the affair up three days ago - hasn't Himura informed you? He departed for Tokyo the evening after we concluded the case..."

A stunned silence filled the room at his announcement. 

"He hasn't come back." Kaoru felt herself choking over every word. 

*****

Sano could run far and hard and he was doing that now. Anything to keep jo-chan from flying of the handle. There would be an explanation for Kenshin's delay - there always was - and the fact was, he always came home. Always. But no matter how many times they had gone through the same thing in the past, these incidents seemed to bring all of Kaoru's hidden insecurities to the surface. She would be dazed, withdrawn. Sometimes it got as bad as when he had left for Kyoto. 

Fortunately there had been no snow since the day after Kenshin had left - Sano was hopeful he would find tracks of some kind. Especially since few people travelled to and from the village in the middle of winter. And knowing Kenshin, he would have veered off the beaten track and made his way through the woods. A tougher walk, but it would have cut the distance considerably. 

"Yoshi," he dropped to his hands and knees when he came across a familial print in the snow. Very likely Kenshin's. He was off on the trail, following it easily enough, leaving the usual track, heading into the woods, until he got to a small clearing.... and then they simply vanished without a trace. 

He sank to his knees in confusion. Could Kenshin have jumped up a tree? For what reason? No one had been following him - his were the only tracks. For sword practice?? "Stupid freak hiten mitsurugi school," Sano muttered under his breath, looking up to see if there were any likely low lying branches. Nope. Only the dark blue night sky. The nearest tree was unreachable even with Kenshin's freakish jumping power. 

_What am I going to tell jo-chan? _Sano rubbed the back of his head in frustration. 

*****

* * *

Notes: I like Sano ^_^ - sorry if he's OOC. I see him as a big kid. Is it just my spell check or what? Here's what mine has suggested for me: 

Kenshin - Kinship / Sano - Sago / Megumi - Legume / Kaoru - Cairo / Yahiko - Yahoo. And my personal favourite: Battousai - Bathhouse. 


	6. Chp 6

Uh oh - I really let this fic sleep for awhile... Anyway, I've since moved - continents! - and my fingers felt a bit itchy after such a long time away. Hmm I really procrastinated on this because the fic has to get a bit serious for the next couple of chps, and I hate serious!! I'm using a Mac for the first time, so I don't know how the stuff will look when uploaded... Hope you enjoy this - please review!   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK! I'm borrowing it! Nyeh!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 6***  


  
Two weeks had passed - two very eventful weeks. As Kenshin settled himself on the floor by the low coffee table, nursing a steaming cup of tea in his hands, he breathed a sigh somewhere between relief and exhaustion. The apartment was quiet - Miname was at school - and he let the peace sink into his spirit, shrugging off the blanket that had clouded his senses since his arrival. It was an exercise he had practised often during his travelling days but had neglected when life had settled into its peaceful pattern at the Kamiya dojo. As the part of his mind that had been asleep began to revive itself, he found himself reviewing the events of the past few days...  
  
Miname had announced that the first order of business was to get him looking normal. Honestly. A slight twitch of annoyance crossed his placid features as he recalled her intensity. The strength of her resolve had been almost offensive. _What's wrong with magenta anyway? _At any rate, she had rooted around her younger brother's wardrobe and produced a pile of clothes she declared suitable. Some of it had been all right, Kenshin supposed, but he had flatly refused to put on anything without sleeves or cut off at the knee.   
  
Miname had considered this critically before tossing some of the clothes away in agreement. You know, you could be right... your legs are way too scabby and scrawny for these. Scabby!!! Scrawny!!!!!! His eyebrow flexed reflexively.   
  
He had pretty good hearing and Miname's brother's screeches carried well in the peaceful compound. He was tearing the place apart declaring there was a thief, but Miname said it would all work out in the end. He was so often throwing tantrums that it was more likely he would be checked into a mental institution then for any of his claims to be taken seriously. He screamed himself hoarse on the third day.   
  
In terms of living arrangements, Miname had established Kenshin in her study (^_^ obviously a room she had little use for). The only person who ever came to Miname's apartment was the maid who cleaned up every day. Kotori had been rather scandalised by this turn of events but she was new to her job and eager to keep her place. Anyway, she had confided in her mother when she got home from work, what more would you expect of rich young kids? She grew happier with the arrangement as the days passed because it soon became apparent that Miname's little house guest was a neat freak who made her job much easier. Plus he was kind of cute and _so_ deferential... *sigh*  
  
Miname had been initially annoyed at being tailed by a little shadow who picked up all the things she discarded as she made her way through her home. On Kenshin's part, the trail of disaster left behind by Miname often led him to think of the time he had wondered into a little village that had been wrecked by a passing typhoon.   
  
Why - on- earth - do - you - bother?!!? Miname had bit out through gritted teeth after having mistaken him for an intruder and tried to get him with her pepper spray.  
  
It's a habit de gozaru he had said despairingly, as he deftly caught the spray can she flung in his direction. How can you bear to live in a sty?. She had learnt to live with it.  
  
During the day, when Miname was at school, he had spent his time learning to use the various appliances in the apartment. Whether it was because Kotori-dono was on hand to coach him, or whether he just had some disturbing innate capabilities, Kenshin had easily mastered all the domestic appliances like the vacuum cleaner, the rice cooker and the washing machine. On the other hand, he was still confused by the PC, CD Player and the TV. At any rate, Miname had learnt very early on not to let Kenshin watch violent shows on TV - the tattered remains of her first coffee table lay at her doorway in mute testimony. So whenever her violent TV shows came on, Kenshin would be banished to his room, where he would try to use the pendant. Again and again... and again.   
  
Thinking about the pendant and trying to go back in time to where he belonged... his shoulders slumped unconsciously. Miname had said it would be safer for everyone if he just stayed in the future... and likely that was true. There was nothing really holding him to the past - he had come close to declaring his feelings for Kaoru, but fortunately (_fortunately? ...oro!_) certain events had prevented that.   
  
_Still... I need to know that she'll be happy... and that she'll really be safe... _   
  
He had been unable to think clearly on that point and was still confused by the flow of time - it seemed to him that Tokyo in the Meiji was developing in parallel to Tokyo in the present day.   
  
_But if time is a continuous line, then all that happened in the Meiji is in the past and over... then... then...  
  
_He hit the same mental block. Annoyed, he refocused on the pendant and the irritating rhyme that went with it. Talk about bad poetry. Miname had said it had probably been written in a foreign language, and the kindest thing Kenshin could think about it was that a lot had been lost in its translation.   
_  
Clasp tight to open Time's Gates  
Seize on to control destiny and fate  
'Ware to your thoughts, where you are at  
These determine which wishes are met.  
  
Where you are at..._  
  
Obviously it meant that where he was when he used the pendant would affect whether it worked or not. When Miname had wished for him to appear, she had been in a park... what was so significant about that? Kenshin hadn't left the apartment since his arrival but now he thought it might be a good idea to re-examine the place where he had first appeared...  
  
The front door slammed open with a flourish as Miname announced herself triumphantly. She danced into the apartment in glee. Kenshin tried to think when he had seen a more disgusting display of gloating and was hard pressed. Although Kaoru and her grandfather's painting came close.   
  
he said calmly, rurouni-smile in place.   
  
I... got ... an... A!!! Miname waved some papers under his nose, My history essay? The one I wrote about you? My very first A since... since... anyway, mwahahaha!!!! her eyes glinted evilly as she punched two fists in the air, You should have seen Takana-sensei's face...he really wanted to flunk me, She flung herself into a chair and sprawled out her limbs, wheezing slightly, out of breath from gloating too much.   
  
Kenshin smoothly broached his idea about going out to explore the site of his appearance. Ordinarily, Miname would have raised a tonne of objections. It was in her nature to like to object. However Kenshin was also a master of reading personalities and knew that her good mood was an opportunity not to be missed.   
  
Accordingly, she agreed. Oh go if you want to, she said absently, chuckling to herself as she held her essay in front of her, admiring the big red A, I guess it'll be okay. Just remember to stop talking like a grandfather de gozaru.  
  
Kenshin: ...?! ....  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Miname was stretched out on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Some of the glow from her good grade had faded, but she still felt surrounded by a warm cosy feeling of well being. Too bad neither of her parents were around to share the news with. Oh well, sharing it with Kenshin had been as good as anything else she supposed.   
  
How did she really feel about her house guest? Miname screwed up her face, thinking hard. She had never really thought she was lonely, although she had often been alone. She always managed to come up with ways to amuse herself. But it _was _nice to not have to come home to an empty house, and nice to have someone to talk to, even though Kenshin's quiet responses were about as helpful as Natsumi's monotone . His neatness drove her mad but she found herself accommodating it.   
  
At school, things had hit a peaceful patch as well. Daisuke and his goons were giving her a wide berth, and she found that after prattling her evenings away to Kenshin, she was all talked-out in school. So she was insulting fewer people and getting into less trouble.   
  
More than that though, Miname was aware of a strange feeling of actually helping someone. She had never accommodated anyone who hadn't fit into her plans before. Certainly, no one had ever needed her help before either.  
  
_I never did anything for anyone other than myself before...It isn't much - just a little inconvenient - but at least I'm doing something for someone else for once. It makes all the difference when they need you...._ These were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes:   
Oops. I sense great stylistic changes. Would REALLY appreciate reviews / feedback on writing etc ... please? *_* Yah I'm begging - so?!  
Also - even Kenshin is starting to beat up on me for my crappy rhyme. Any budding poets out there with alternatives? Urggh. Chp 7 and 8 will also be relatively serious in tone, so less fun to write... but am looking forward to 9 when I can whip Sano out again ^_^ 


	7. Chp 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 7***  


  
Kenshin slipped the key into his jeans pocket, glancing furtively around. He fingered the collar of his plain white tee-shirt and scrunched the slightly too long sleeves of his sweater further up his arms before setting off, head bent. He was probably being paranoid, but he _was _ wearing Miname's brother's clothes. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted and chased down the street by that screaming kid.   
  
He had no idea that his outfit was so plain as to be nondescript - it allowed him to blend easily in modern day Tokyo. He had been a little concerned about his hair and eye colours - they were always getting him unwanted attention where he came from - but as he looked at the people he passed on the streets, he began to realise that strange hair colour was not as uncommon in present day Tokyo as it was in the past.   
  
_Hmm. Probably all that processed food._   
  
Kenshin had had several encounters with instant noodles and canned drinks.   
  
His eyes widened speculatively as he caught sight of someone with bright blue hair. He got more accustomed to this as he continued his way to the park, although at one point someone had stopped him to ask who his colourist was. _Huh?!!?_  
  
It was easy to retrace his steps- he had an impeccable sense of direction and had learnt to memorise routes quickly. Even though it had been sometime and he had been somewhat disoriented, he moved confidently through the streets, passing landmarks he had noted subconsciously on his first day there.   
  
In no time at all, he had reached the clearing where he had first encountered Miname and the four boys - autumn leaves were still thick on the ground although the trees were now bare. From there, it was even simpler to retrace the exact spot of his appearance. He pictured the scene in his mind, remembering his approach on the clearing from the southwest. He could even remember the rhythm of his movements to the beat of his pulse, the exact number of steps he had taken - nine, at full running speed...  
  
He found himself in the middle of a patch of trees, a spot no more remarkable than any other in the park.   
  
What was so important about this location anyway? Kenshin reached unconsciously for his sakabatou, a reflex action when he thought - oh right. Miname had annexed it after the incident with her coffee table. He had turned the problem over and over in his mind, and the only thing he had come up with was that there had been some alignment between this location in the present and where he had been in the past. He had appeared near where Miname had used the pendant. Was it possible that he had been walking over this exact same ground over a 100 years earlier on his way home?   
  
There would be only two ways of testing this. One was to use the pendant, which of course was where it usually was - around Miname's neck. The other way would be to verify if this really had been where he was walking that winter's night - by finding a common landmark.   
  
He checked the position of the sun and turned in the direction he had been travelling when he had disappeared - north east. What landmarks would still exist in the present? The Senso-ji shrine at Asakusa had been ancient even in his day, so surely it would still be here. Even nearer though would be the imperial palace, Edo-jo. Tokyo as he remembered had been centred around the palace, with streets radiating outwards from it. Even the waters heading towards Tokyo bay had been channelled to circle the palace. It was hard to believe that it would not still exist in some form in the present day.   
  
He supposed he could wait to check with Miname, but he was itching to do something right away. He closed his eyes and tried to layer what he remembered of Tokyo in the Meiji over its current sprawl. He knew how long it would have taken him to reach the imperial palace from where he had been that night, and the exact direction in which the palace would lie. Fixing that in his mind, he set off.   
  
*****   
  
It was difficult progress because of all the new and confusing streets, buildings and the sheer mass of humanity. Still, Kenshin marked his direction by the sun, as he always had, and doggedly persisted through the confused snarl. It was even harder to keep track of time with all the detours he was forced to take. However, he tried to maintain a good pace and adjust the timing for the delays. _  
  
_In the end, he was more accurate than he thought he would be. He hit a road he thought he recognised as one of the major arteries leading to the palace, followed it, and sure enough, the palace appeared, set in magnificent gardens.   
_  
_Kenshin pulled up short. He had been so absorbed in finding the place, he had blunted all his senses to his surroundings. Fully awake now, he drank in the sight, the familiarity of the structure, its architecture...and it all struck a chord deep within him. He realised that he missed the Meiji. His friends notwithstanding, modern conveniences notwithstanding, he missed the whole old-fashioned, inefficient era!   
_  
One more reason to go back... _And his mind willingly supplied him with many others. _Mostly selfish ones though. _He clamped down on these and tried to consider the matter coldly:   
  
Fact: his absence would make his friends worry;   
Fact: It would probably cause Kaoru _more_ than just worry.   
Conclusion: he should probably go back, and settle things with Kaoru. Yay - that was exactly what he wanted to do.   
However...   
Fact: His friends were often worried when he was around anyway, because of miscellaneous deranged psychos bent on revenge etc. etc.   
Fact: Not only were they worried, they were also in physical danger.  
Fact: Kaoru was only young yet and- he would probably get slammed with her bokken for this -really, how deep was her attachment to him? (Kenshin liked to ignore the fact that most girls Kaoru's age were married with kids because of the ravages this thought would inflict on his own age)  
Fact: Even if her feelings ran really deep, given time, all hearts mend...  
  
_Of a sort, _a small voice inside him pointed out. _They mend... of a sort. _He flinched back from the memory of the empty shell he had become after Tomoe. _She's different - Kaoru-dono is in a completely different situation from where I was..._  
  
He wandered randomly around the park surrounding the palace, his eyes never leaving it. His movements mirroring the indecision in his heart. However, as he continued to turn the question over in his mind, one certainty began to emerge and to which he anchored himself - that Kaoru's ultimate happiness and safety were of the prime importance and that they would determine his choice   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes:   
Sigh. Another serious bit. I'm having lots of difficulty writing KXK, even though I like them best! I guess I think that they went through so much stuff in the manga/anime, I just want them to go off, be happy and remain undisturbed. Kenshin's become rather irritable in these last two chapters, hasn't he? ^_^ x. One more serious chappie to go... 


	8. Chp 8

Thanks for the review, Ryulabird ^_^! Here's an update that may not have happened without it : ) ; **  
  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 8***  


  
When had he been drawn away? He longed to stay near the familiar, but a greater urge had driven him from the palace. Hardly knowing how, he was navigating the streets of Tokyo again - the buildings were new and the people strange. But it seemed that as he walked, the new buildings grew fainter in his vision, and he saw in their place their counterparts from the past.   
  
_Take the wide road heading north; then take the second turn on the left, followed immediately by another to the right..._ into a narrow and empty street where time appeared to have stood still. Tall trees, thick with age, cast deep soft shadows all around. He knew by heart the number of steps he should take, counted them off, noting gates and landmarks that he passed. Quite suddenly, he was standing before a pair of wooden gates, weathered a dull grey. His eyes scanned the faded and broken blue tiles before settling on the worn and cracked wooden plaque. He read out familiar words:  
  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryu  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin felt he had lost all sense of time, staring at the plaque. A sudden burst of activity behind the gates caused him to look up, blinking... too late. He was promptly tripped up and trampled over by what felt like a herd of baby elephants. He opened one eye and caught a glimpse of 5 to 6 healthy young legs pounding up the path he had just come.   
  
Hey you children! An old man called good-naturedly after them. The only response he received was scattered laughter and fading shouts of Sayonara, sensei!  
  
I apologise for them, he chuckled as he offered a hand to the rather flat Kenshin. These youngsters are just so full of energy. He was dressed in a hakama and gi, his forehead beaded with sweat. His face was covered with fine lines and flecks of grey were sprinkled liberally through his hair.   
  
He waited politely for Kenshin to dust himself down before asking, And was there something I could help you with, young man?  
  
Kenshin's mind blanked out momentarily. He hadn't planned on coming here, hadn't even dared to think that the dojo would still exist in the present - afraid to find that it did not. But now he was here - he was reluctant to leave. It would be easy to say he was lost and be redirected elsewhere...but that would mean turning away from the most familiar thing he had laid eyes on since coming to the present. _Uh... what did Miname say about that essay?  
_  
Ummm... research? he stumbled out eloquently. For school... History. Of kendo?!? Yowch. Kenshin winced internally. He used to be able to lie like a trooper when he had to - very handy for extricating oneself out of sticky situations without a fight - but as with other things, this skill had fallen out of use during his time at the dojo. Drat.   
  
However, the old man's eyes had lit up at the words history of kendo, and he seemed not to notice or care that the young man's face was now as red as his hair.   
  
Well well, you don't get many youngsters interested in history these days, he said happily, placing a hand on Kenshin's shoulder to guide him through the gates. You must have a real passion, young man. Very few people know or care to know of our obscure little school. oh, I'm getting a head of myself. He rubbed his forehead sheepishly, I am Myojin Kazuo, owner of this dojo. He bowed.  
  
Kenshin began to feel like he knew what it would be like to be hit by a lightning bolt. Himura Kenshin, he bowed back, masking his recognition of the name.   
  
Well then, Himura-san, come in, come in! Kazuo waved him through the gates. Kenshin stepped into the courtyard and nearly reeled as his two realities seemed to collide. Everything looked exactly as he remembered. Kazuo didn't give him a chance to pass out though, eagerly ushering him into one of the rooms, calling out for tea.  
  
In no time at all, Kenshin was kneeling opposite Kazuo, steaming cups of tea in front of them.  
  
A history project eh? mused Kazuo to himself. So tell me, are you from the university or are you still in high school?  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped massively.   
  
Oh ha ha! What am I saying... of _course_ you're not in high school, you're not in uniform, the old man leaned forward winking at Kenshin, tapping his head with a finger, Pretty sharp for a retired old man eh? Ehehehe...  
  
Um. Yes, from the university. Kenshin smiled blandly, taking a sip from his cup of tea. Inwardly, he was nearly flying apart. Having to suppress the de gozarus and was harder then he thought! However, here he was, and it was too good an opportunity to miss. He recalled his resolution to ensure Kaoru's ultimate happiness and wandered if he might be able glean some information from Kazuo.  
  
Do you think you could begin by telling me about the origins of this school, Myojin-do--san?  
  
Hum. Let me see what I can recall... Kazuo thought hard, I inherited this dojo from my father, who in turn inherited it from his father, that is, my grandfather. My grandfather, who by the way, was the best proponent of our style - his form was supposedly perfect - my grandfather inherited it from the family that adopted him. In fact, it is in memory of their name that we still call this place the Kamiya dojo. The style itself was developed by a Kamiya Koshijiro, and the primary philosophy underlying its every form is the sword that protects. I can bring you to the training hall and show you the basic form set if you like,  
  
About your grandfather... Kenshin interjected gently  
  
Myojin Yahiko, supplied Kazuo.  
  
Myojin Yahiko, Kenshin repeated. What I meant to say was, whatever happened to the Kamiya family? Didn't they have any.. descendants? His tone was casual, and he looked for all the world as if he bore no more than a passing academic interest in the answer to his question.  
  
Kazuo knitted his brows together in thought. Mind, I'm not familiar with the details myself. I do know that Kamiya Koshijiro had only one child, a daughter. After his death, she ran the dojo although at the time she had only reached the status of adjunct master to the style. She was the person who adopted my grandfather and later relinquished the dojo into his keeping. I'm not sure if she had children or not. If she had, they didn't learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. At any rate, the Kamiya name would have died with her.  
  
Kenshin nodded. It was frustrating to hear bits and pieces, to learn only the broadest facts and not to hear the details. Odd as well to feel so removed from his friends, to hear them being spoken of in revered tones as respected but impersonal ancestors.   
  
You know, young man, Kazuo said suddenly, I can tell you a great deal about the philosophy of our school, where it draws its influences and such things concerning kendo. But as for the people behind it, I'm afraid I never really paid much attention. However, my father was a hoarder and never threw a thing away - we let him use the shed as his storehouse. Now he's gone, I find I can't bare to empty it myself. Perhaps there will be something in there that may be of use to you?  
  
I would like to see it, thank you. However, it was obvious that Kazuo was dying to show him the training hall first, so he agreed to come back the next day to look around the shed.   
  
*****   
  
Hey, you're late! Miname pounced on Kenshin the moment he walked through the door, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him hard. She had experienced the strangest 2 hours waiting for him, realising that for the first time in her life, she was worried for someone other than herself. Idiot!!! I'm starving! She pushed him into the kitchen and stood back, crossing her arms, scowling darkly.   
_  
_Kenshin had been thinking deeply, and the abrupt shaking had roused him from his thoughts. Miname's actions spoke louder than words. He knew that she hadn't had to miss dinner as it was always served in the main house.   
_  
_But all he said was Sumanai, Miname-dono and started dinner.   
  
Her scowl deepened. Are you going to tell me what you did today or am I going to have to beat it out of you? Cause I sure feel like a fight.  
  
He proceeded to explain what he had found, that the location he had appeared in corresponded roughly to the place he had been when he had disappeared.   
  
Miname had settled herself on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs violently. So... you think you need to be someplace where you've been _before_ in order for the pendant to work? She scratched her head, I dunno... remember what my dad said, about the lady who owned the pendant before? It sounds like she was using the pendant to go to the future. If you're right... I mean, how would she be able to do that? How could she go to somewhere she'd been before in the future?? Urrgggghhh...can't...think... Miname's brain creaked from unprecedented use.   
  
Kenshin looked up from his work, I don't know de gozaru yo. It's just a theory.  
  
But _if _you are right... Miname hesitated, It means you could go back if you wanted to. Like, right now. All you'd need to do would be to take my pendant and go someplace you've been before and ask to go back.. right?  
  
Kenshin had gone back to fiddling with the rice cooker. I suppose so  
  
Miname's hands went unconsciously to the pendant around her neck. How strange. Her first impulse had been to take it off and offer it to Kenshin of course - finally, a way to reclaim her life back for herself... but an odd reluctance flooded through her, turning her fingers to lead.   
  
_What's wrong with you?_ she asked herself, _I want him out of my hair, don't I?  
  
_It really was the oddest thing. An annoying little voice in her head suggested that she would probably miss Kenshin. Even though it had only been a few weeks, she had grown used to his companionship and would miss it. And miss being important. And miss being needed.   
  
Her hand grasped the pendant possessively. _I've always got what I wanted in the past, _she thought defiantly. _If I like things the way they are now, I can keep them this way if I want to. I could lose the pendant... I'm always losing things...  
  
Huh? _The pendant was in her outstretched hand, and she was offering it to Kenshin. Well... here it is - you can use it tomorrow if you like, she said in a small voice.   
  
Kenshin left the kitchen to set the table. Um. Not tomorrow...  
  
Miname put it back on, feeling a little happier.   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes:   
Arrgh. I hate serious bits!!!


	9. Chp 9

Hello NightRain ^^! Thanks for the positive review - glad you like the story! To Ryulabird - all questions will be answered soon, I hope ^_^ **  
  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 9***  


  
Two weeks had passed. Two very frustrating weeks. After finding Kenshin's tracks in the woods, Sano had debated going back to the dojo or not. He had missed Kaoru's original breakdown after Kenshin left for Kyoto but had witnessed several other occasions when the rurouni had gone MIA and the resulting meltdown. So instead he had sent a carefully worded message, hinting at a possible lead (a track in the woods that led nowhere was still a lead right?) and headed back to the tiny village for lack of anything else to do. Sano was able to mooch a free room with his sob story about the missing friend and his broken hearted fiancee, and during the days he had kept his eyes and ears peeled and explored other nearby villages, all to no avail. The big heartedness of the villagers soon wore out, and he had had to go back to Tokyo...  
  
*****   
  
Yahiko was humming to himself as he walked home, nursing sentimental thoughts about Tsubame (She had _touched_ his hand today when she had passed him the water bucket! _His hand_!!!). Peace reigned in the streets and the moon was full in the sky, lighting his way home. A sudden darkness...  
  
Yahiko glanced up in surprise and screamed at the Sano-shaped shadow rapidly descending upon him.   
  
His shout turned into a wheeze as Sano landed on him with a resounding thud, sending puffs of dust into the air.  
  
Come with me, squirt, Sano bundled the concussed Yahiko under his arm and headed purposefully towards the dojo  
  
*****  
  
I'll kill you - when I get my breath back, Yahiko nursed various bruises whilst shooting death glares at Sano. Sano had deposited him in an alley way a short distance from the dojo.   
  
Whatever - Sano waved the threats aside as he squatted beside the boy. How has jou-chan been holding up?  
  
The cow? Same as always.. you know her old routine - poisons us with her food, tortures us with her voice and beats whatever is left out of us with her bokken. Yahiko blew on a scratch he had received,   
  
Sano was surprised. Nothing different? You know, with Kenshin gone and all?  
  
Yahiko looked up at Sano, his eyes round, Well - you sent us that note right, that you had a lead? I guess Kaoru trusts you and Kenshin to come back in the end... His eyes narrowed and his hand clamped around Sano's neck, Ne?!! There _is _a lead, right? He shook Sano's head. Right? ITAI!!!  
  
Sano nursed his sore throat as Yahiko peeled himself off the wall he had just been rammed into. he rasped, How was I supposed to say anything with your dirty little paws around me? Yahiko snorted at the word dirty', eyeballing Sano's clothes tellingly.   
  
The lead is cold. He admitted, hanging his head, I tried... I really did. I looked everywhere. There's no sign.._nothing_. It's like he vanished into thin air... He cleared his throat, staring at his feet. Ashamed at failing. More than ashamed...well, he wasn't letting the brat know how bad he felt.   
  
Yahiko's mouth hung open. _Kenshin's missing - again_...and Sano, not even Sano had been able to do a thing about it. Sano had always been able to follow - been the only one in their party able to keep up. _I always saw them running ahead of me, backs to me... and now Sano has been left behind as well. Anyhow.. I know better than to rub it in...._  
  
Are you going to tell busu? Yahiko said in a strangely subdued voice.  
  
Their eyes met, and Yahiko could see how much Sano was dreading breaking the news.   
  
She's stronger than you think she is, Yahiko asserted, leaving the alley and walking to the dojo. Just tell her.  
  
*****  
  
Sano flung his tattered blanket off and sat up, staring into the darkness of his shack. He hadn't been able to sleep (much). He judged the time to be about midday.   
  
His thoughts flew back to the previous night. The two of them had gone to the dojo, Yahiko confidently, Sano dragging his feet. Kaoru had met them at the gate with a lantern, ready to go out in search of Yahiko, whom she'd been expecting. They managed to persuade her from beating him into a pulp, and went to the kitchen where Sano had brokenly (Yahiko had to prod him) told her his news. He had steeled himself for a storm of weeping. Or maybe a furious rampage. Or perhaps Kaoru would retreat within herself and be an empty shell.  
He was prepared to accept anything except what she did next.   
  
Kaoru had sat frozen for a split second after Sano had broken the news. Then she shook herself lightly and gave him her warmest smile. Arigatou for the news. Ummm. Are you hungry? And she had fed him! Sano had been too shocked to complain about the disgusting porridge. As he left, lingering uncertainly at the gate, Yahiko had whispered to him, See, I told you she would be all right.   
  
It certainly _looked_ all right - Sano had watched silently as Kaoru rolled up her sleeves and went after Yahiko for taking his time on the way home.   
  
But it _can't _be right! Sano slammed his fists on the mat angrily. All that repressed anguish can't be good for anyone - ! He flung his door open determinedly. He was going to find Kaoru and _make_ her go into a fit.   
  
*****  
The recent cold spell had increased the number of patients at the clinic, and Megumi was fairly flying about trying to tend to the most serious cases. She had asked Kaoru to help when Ogami-san had turned up.   
  
Don't worry about a thing, Megumi had whispered, pushing a packet of herbs into Kaoru's hands, She's fit as a fiddle, just funny in the head. Brew these up for her and listen to her talk... she'll decide when she wants to go home.  
  
Kaoru was watching over the boiling herbs, a little nervously. Ogami-san was curled up in a corner of the small room Megumi had left them in, first chuckling then talking to herself. Kaoru tried not to be too fascinated by the trail of drool that had made it's way down Ogami-san's chin. It was hanging there tantalisingly, ready to drop at any moment....  
  
She hurriedly refocused her attention on the herbs, pouring a little into a cup which she proceeded to bring cautiously to the wizened old lady. Here you are, Ohgami-san, Kaoru knew she had a piercing voice but she tried her best to speak soothingly. She knelt by Ogami-san and offered her the cup.   
  
He can't decide. Ogami-san's strange pale grey eyes, that had been rolling in all directions were suddenly alert and clear. She had pulled herself up from her slouch to study Kaoru's face.  
  
Er... he can't? _She must be talking about some relative..? _  
  
Your man, you stupid wench. Ogami-san's face creased briefly in annoyance, He vanished, right? Without a trace, right? I know. I can feel it. Well, he can't decide. To come back or not. Indecision... she waved one hand like a balance, from left to right .   
  
Kaoru clenched her fists in her lap. _Is she talking about Kenshin?   
  
_Your man!! Your man!!! Ohgami-san thumped the tatami mats impatiently. He has gone elsewhere - nowhere we can follow. He can come back but he cannot decide!   
  
Kenshin...can't make up his mind whether to come back or not? Kaoru's vision went red. Unknowingly she let out a growl.   
  
Although... hmmm Ohgami-san was rocking a little now, Possible, perhaps, to send someone to bring him back. Possible.  
  
Kaoru asked eagerly, Could you send me to get him?  
  
Ohgami-san looked at her critically. she shook her head dismissively. Need some one with an ethereal mind.  
  
_An ethereal mind?!! What on earth...? _Kaoru sat back on her heels, disappointed. _Stupid Kaoru, _she told herself, _that's a mental patient you're talking too...  
  
_The shoji door slammed open violently. All right jou-chan! You're going to cry even if I have to sit on you to make you do it!!!! Sano stood belligerently in the doorway, fists clenched.   
  
Ethereal mind I say, Ohgami-san chuckled, pleased with herself, Just like the one _he_ has...  
  
*****  
  
In the end, Kaoru was secretly relieved that Sano was the one, because Ohgami-san's ritual was... a little bizarre.   
  
Knowing that Megumi would strongly disapprove, Kaoru had dragged Sano and Ohgami-san back to the practice hall in the dojo. They had then proceeded to collect all manner of things under Ohgami-san's instructions. The little old lady was no longer the shivering wreck she had been this morning. She was marching everywhere, giving out instructions imperiously.   
  
They had laid out a pattern of nine squares, using pebbles, leaves and branches. Candles were lit at the four corners. In each of the squares, Ohgami-san had put a variety of things- tofu in one. Some mud in the another. In the centermost square, she had deposited Sano. Sano - who was now trussed up like a chicken, and had blue, yellow and red streaks smeared on his face. Ohgami-san retreated to the front of the practice hall and began a strange chant.  
  
I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me. Sano whined plaintively.   
  
You're a sweetheart, Sano, you really are, Kaoru whispered back earnestly, I promise not to tell Yahiko.  
  
A string of curses poured out of his mouth, and he started to jerk in his bonds. Why me?!... C'mon, jou-chan! You know better than to think this will work!  
  
You have an _ethereal mind_ Kaoru intoned loftily. she whispered, as she watched Ohgami-san writhe in the middle of her chant, I'm pretty sure this _won't _work, but... Ohgami-san looks so happy....  
  
Sano's eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
Ohgami-san's voice built up in a tremendous crescendo as she reached the climax of her ritual. The flames from the candles seemed to leap higher. It's done! she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.   
  
A muffled boom echoed the clap and Sano disappeared.   
  
, said Kaoru.   


* * *

  
Notes:   
Whee! That was a blast to write ^_^. Sano makes me laugh!  
I have no earthly what an ethereal mind is, so don't ask ^_^ 


	10. Chp 10

Hello nice reader people! Comments at the bottom so you can get right into the story ^_^  
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 10***  


  
It was mid morning. Miname's head was on her desk, her mouth wide-open in sleep. The pages of her books rustled gently in time with her breathing. Fortunately for her, Yamagata-sensei was severely short-sighted and too engrossed in the algebra lesson to notice.  
  
Annoying bump against her back. Unconsciously, her hands came up to swat the disturbance away.   
  
_Itai!!!!!_ She was wide-awake, tensed like a spring and ready to pounce. She glared all around her threateningly - before she found the source of the annoyance. Natsumi was using a thick and dusty book to nudge her. She snatched the book out of her grasp and shoved it irritably under her desk... before resuming her original position and slowly drifting back to sleep again.   
  
*****  
  
Here's your mouldy old book. Miname tossed it into Natsumi's lap. It was lunch time, and most of the class were tucking into their bentos in the classroom. Never - NEVER - interrupt me in the middle of a nap. She had already finished eating and was now swinging herself between two desks.   
  
I was going to give it to you anyway, Natsumi shrugged, putting the book back onto her desk. Himura-san asked that I do some research for him.  
  
Miname flung herself back in her chair and turned around to face her friend, It must have had to do with Kogoro-whatshisface or you'd never...  
  
Actually, it hasn't_._ Natsumi's face was perfectly expressionless. If you must know, he asked me to find out about a kendo school and a Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
And you did?! Miname's jaw went slack. This was Natsumi . In all the time they had known each other, Miname had never seen her do anything altruistic - if it cost her.   
  
Here was another first. Natsumi's paper white cheeks were stained a faint pink, Well,I felt I owed it to him, she said stiffly. You know I've been coming over practically every night to get him to corroborate my research on Katsura-sama.  
  
That was true. Kenshin had once let slip that he found Natsumi's obsession very disturbing. On further prodding, he had admitted that he felt Katsura would have run a mile from Natsumi's fascination.   
  
And - I know Miname-chan has been helping him try to get back to his time, without much success. I thought I could help by pushing the effort in another direction.   
  
Miname picked up the book, which had obviously been taken out from the library. Its protective plastic covering was cracked at the corners. She looked into the front cover and found it had been printed in the 60s.  
  
It was hard going,' commented Natsumi as she watched her friend flip through the pages randomly. Most books don't even mention the kendo school he asked about - the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
A comprehensive guide to the more obscure schools of kendo... Miname read the blurb on the sleeve jacket.   
  
Page 158, supplied Natsumi, as she snapped her lunch box shut and stowed it away.   
  
Miname turned to it and began to read aloud, The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is yet another example of the many schools founded around the same time that were centred around the philosophy of non-violence... blah blah central tenet sword that protects blah blah whatever whatever... echoing wider societal changes whatever...founded by Kamiya Koshijiro, who was succeeded upon his death by his daughter, Kamiya Kaoru.... Daughter!! Miname put the book down with a bang. It's a _girl_!, she whispered to Natsumi.   
  
Natsumi had started reviewing notes for the next lesson.  
  
Miname kicked her desk, It's a _girl_!  
  
Natsumi stated, reaffixing her glasses on her nose. Its safe to assume that Himura-san harbours feelings of some sort for this Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
You're probably understating it, Natsumi-chan, said Miname, running her fingers through her hair in perplexity, but what I don't understand is, if there is someone important waiting for Kenshin, why is he conducting research on her? Why not just take my pendant and use it right away? It doesn't make... uh-oh.  
  
Her own words flashed through her head. _"Honestly, Kenshin, is it so important that you go back anyway? Isn't it better being here where no one knows who you are, then back in the Meiji where you're hated and feared? I mean, what's life like there for you? ...and your friends - wow, talk about exciting - man, I bet there are people just waiting to take you out"....  
_   
_Of course Kenshin wants to go back, _she thought, _but is he willing to sacrifice what he wants for the safety of his friends?.. Me and my big mouth!!  
  
_She shut the book thoughtfully.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin finally managed to escape Kazuo's clutches. Although, he reflected as he made his way to the storage shed, those recollections of his grandfather Yahiko were a blast to listen to... Kenshin blinked as he surveyed the shed. How strange - he had spent his very first night at the dojo in this very place.  
  
He coughed violently as he swung the doors open - clouds of dust swirled into the morning air. The windows had been blocked up and it appeared that noone had done any cleaning for aeons. Junk of all sorts were piled in mounds throughout the room, and everything was blanketed by a thick grey layer of dust. He coughed some more and stood by the open door, waiting for his eyes to become adjusted to the dark.   
  
The piles near the front looked to modern. He edged past them, nearly tripping up over a hot pink Barbie Dream Mobile, and headed for the stacks near the back. He stopped at a likely looking pile and began to poke around.   
  
Well, what do you know - Kenshin unrolled a scroll and found yet another painting by Kaoru's grandfather. He was surprised it had survived at all, but concluded that Kaoru must have not known of its existence or it would have long been pawned off for another gyunabe meal at the Akabeko. He rolled it back up carefully and replaced it where he had found it, before turning his attention to a wooden trunk.   
  
He lifted the lid gingerly and found that it was nearly full. The first few layers consisted of scattered photographs...He narrowed his eyes for a better look in the dim light. Unmistakable - they were photos of Yahiko's descendants - they all had the same spiky hair. He took hold of them, sat himself down by the trunk, and began to shuffle through the stack, amused.   
  
He lifted one out of the pile. A family photo of Yahiko and his kids! Yahiko looked middle-aged in the photo, physically trim but a little...jowelly? Oh well, Tsubame had shown great promise as a cook. He counted the children - two girls and two boys. All of them looked as if they had inherited Yahiko's feistiness. Although... Tsubame looked different too - there was a definite glint of steel behind that gentle smile. So much for subservient wife! Kenshin smiled to himself. He had always been careful to keep his opinion to himself, but he had thought that Yahiko really needed those regular bashing from Kaoru. It looked like Tsubame had taken over right where Kaoru had left off...  
  
He tidied up the stack of photographs and put them aside, burrowing deeper into the trunk.   
  
_Wait a minute_..._this looks familiar..._He lifted out a bundle wrapped in worn pink cotton.   
  
_That's my spare gi!!!!!_ Kenshin felt like kissing the old rag. It came from having so few possessions, everything felt like an old friend.   
  
He unwrapped the bundle carefully, revealing...yellowed photographs of the Kenshin-gumi taken on their trip to Yokohama by train (Sano was nothing but a blur on the edge of some of these, when he had decided to run at the last minute and risk Kaoru's wrath); a length of faded blue silk, unevenly coloured (how many hours had he spent washing the blood out? And then the dye had run!); a tiny scent bottle (he didn't have to open it to know it contained jasmine); a pair of dolls...?  
  
_Kaoru-dono played with dolls?_ Disturbing. One of them had been made to look like him, down to the cross-scar. He patted chibi-Kenshin on the head distractedly. Had Kaoru made these? She had been pretty deft with the needle and would make her way through piles of mending whenever she waited up for any of them. He set the two dolls side by side on the floor.   
  
The last thing in the pink bundle was a worn blue journal. It bore Kaoru's name on the front.   
  
_Kaoru-dono kept a journal as well? _He wondered how many other things she had done that he was not aware of. It chilled his heart to realise how like strangers they were, although they lived together, spent most of their time together and talked over a million inconsequential things...  
  
_But I appreciate that. She never pressed me to reveal things I wasn't ready to reveal. She trusted me enough to not have to know everything about me. _Kenshin ran his hand down the cover of the journal, _and I never wanted to know more than she wished to show either.   
  
_It felt terrible to think of breaking that trust and reading her journal, as if he were forcing himself, uninvited, into her innermost thoughts. But he wanted - needed - to know that she would be all right...  
  
_You read Tomoe's journal, _his inner voice piped up, _so reading Kaoru-dono's too would be only fair...  
  
_He groaned and told his inner voice to shut up.  
  
_Besides, where you are in time right now, she's dead..._it went on relentlessly, _and if you are truly honest with yourself - you know in your heart you have already decided that you will not go back to the Meiji at all... this is not indecision, it's procrastination, making excuses...   
  
_He winced imperceptibly. Why _had _Kaoru kept parts of herself from him? Was it really because she didn't want to share them with him, or was it because she knew that he hadn't been ready to share them with her?_  
  
It's fear that has made up your mind to remain in the present. Fear of acknowledging the depth of emotion you have for Kaoru, for your friends... fear of the implications and the bonds, fear of future pain, fear of the claim on your heart.  
  
_The time he had tried to say something at Sano's instigation had been merely a feeble attempt to solve an internal problem with external actions. As if the simple fact of changing the status of their relationship from friends' to married' would automatically remove the emotional barriers he was still maintaining. The same for all the little things he had begun to do - sparring with Yahiko, for example...  
  
His mind presented him with two options - leave the journal, leave the dojo and begin a new life in the present. Or - _leave the journal_, leave the present and accept it all - friendship, love, the pain and the fear.  
  
_I have to move on_. Firmly, Kenshin proceeded to replace the journal...  
  
The journal slipped out of his hands and landed, open-faced on the floor.   
  
_Can't...look...Argh!!_ Kenshin scrunched both eyes shut in an effort to fight his natural curiosity - which had always been very strong. _It's only one page, _his inner voice wheedled. He opened one eye -   
  
[Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!! First Kenshin and now Sano is missing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]   
  
He slammed the journal shutfiercely, muttering dire threats to his inner voice. Determinedly, he put everything back where he had found it (he had second thoughts about his spare gi, but decided to leave it). It was only as he shut the trunk lid that he began to think about what he had actually read.   
  
Oh well - Kenshin dismissed it as he left the shed. Perhaps Kaoru had written that after he had left for Kyoto. If he remembered correctly, Sano had also left unceremoniously soon after he had.  
  
A loud yell greeted his ears as he closed the doors behind him.  
  
Wh..who are you?? Aiieeeee!! Intruder!!!!!!!!. A loud commotion broke out from the direction of the practice hall.  
  
He ran towards the sound and skidded around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of a flapping aku shirt dash out the main gates of the dojo and into modern day Tokyo..._  
_

* * *

  
Notes:   
Che, another serious bit. If I do another fic, I'll make sure that its silly all the way through - these serious things really mess up my momentum.   
  
Bob the Almighty:^_^ Really? Not Mary-Sue's?? Phew, and thanks for review!!!! I actually threw in extra faults into Miname's character cause I was afraid she might turn out like that...  
  
Firehawk: Hope this is soon enough...! I _will_ finish this fic, promise!! @_@   
  
Ryulabird: Patience, patience.... Sano Unleashed will be coming soon... ^_^   
  
NightRain: Me, a loon? Well, y'know, they say it takes one to know one... But, seriously, am honoured ^_^ - I've always taken great pride in my insanity.   
  



	11. Chp 11

Gomen, minna-san!!! (bows deeply). I took ages with this!! If you wanna know why, its in my notes below ... ^_^. I hope you'll still continue reading!!!!   
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 11***  


  
_He ran towards the sound and skidded around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of a flapping aku shirt dash out the main gates of the dojo and into modern day Tokyo...  
  
_Kenshin blinked. The gates were standing empty. _Did I just imagine....?   
  
_Kazuo came barrelling into the yard, waving a bokken in the air. Get out! Get out! he wheezed. He leaned onto the bokken to catch his breath.  
  
Myojin-san, are you all right? What happened? Kenshin came forward in concern.  
  
Oh, Himura... the older man said between pants, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. I don't even know myself, it happened so fast... I was opening up the the practise hall for the lesson this afternoon as I always do, when I heard a strange noise coming from within. I thought it was rats or maybe a stray cat... Anyway, when I pulled open the side door, I found a _person_ inside, bound from the waist up...I tell you, I nearly had a heart attack right there and then. I looked at him and he looked at me - and we both screamed our lungs out -quite frankly, I don't know what he had to be so frightened of, _he's _the one intruding- Kazuo's voice faded into a resentful mumble as he glared at the gates. He jumped up and ran right through the shoji screens and out the main gate, good riddance...  
  
Kenshin turned back to look at the practise hall. The shoji screens facing the main gates had been obliterated. A dusty cloud hung over the area.  
  
Kazuo wandered to the gaping hole, looking around him. The screens have disappeared completely! Did he carry them off with him when he left..?  
  
Kenshin looked at the dust cloud silently. It looked so familiar. He was beginning to get a strange and foreboding feeling...  
  
Come and have a look, Himura, Kazuo led him to the centre of the practise hall. I don't know if I'll report this to the police - I doubt he managed to steal anything. I just don't understand... he looked confoundedly at a length of rope lying on the ground.   
  
Kenshin bent to examine it - someone had gnawed his way through it. He lifted it up and looked at Kazuo questioningly.   
  
He was still tied from the waist up when he left! Kazuo shrugged his shoulders. How on earth did he get in here anyway, tied up like that? None of my doors were forced, and I closed up the hall myself last night... Kazuo sounded pitifully confused. He began to replay his actions from the previous evening, checking the doors and locking up...  
_  
_ Kazuo had stumbled over something in the back of the hall. Oh, yccch. He lifted up a mangled fish skeleton for Kenshin to see, I forgot - he spat this out of his mouth first _before_ he began screaming at me. He screwed up his face in disgust, Excuse me while I get rid of this.  
  
Kenshin was putting everything together - aku shirt, futae kiwami on the shoji screens, fish bone... but his mind refused to accept the answer. _That's crazy! How on earth could Sano be here??!!_   
  
He made his way to the gate, and peeked out. The street outside was deserted, peaceful. He looked both ways. He couldn't tell which way Sano had gone... _if it _is_ Sano. _He looked dubiously in the direction of the shed and thought about Kaoru's journal and that one entry he had accidentally seen...  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru's journal was once again lying on his lap.  
  
_That's great_! _You found an excuse to read her journal! _His inner voice exalted. He grimaced and mentally strangled his inner voice. _Be rational! That couldn't have been Sano... and that journal entry probably referred to the Kyoto incident..._He would prove it. _Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono - you can execute sessha when sessha gets back to the Meiji....(_sweatdrop)._  
  
_He proceeded to find the entry he had last seen...the journal opened easily to that page. It's spine had cracked when he had dropped it earlier.   
  
  
_[Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!! First Kenshin and now Sano is missing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] _  
  
  
No date.   
  
He debated whether to flip forwards or backwards, and decided to move backwards, and look for a reference to ShiShio Makoto or Kyoto...  
  
_  
  
[Everyone has been tiptoeing around me since Chief Uramura came, and Kenshin went missing. I know they're expecting me to cry or to lock myself in my room and stare into space. I suppose they have reason to - I've done it often enough in the past. And this time, there's more reason to worry then before...but enough is enough.   
  
It disgusts me - it really does! Everytime in the past when I have felt myself going weepy or mopey because Kenshin had gone somewhere and I'd fear he had left to go back to being a rurouni- a part of me hated my weakness. This isn't what my father brought me up to be! And it doesn't do anyone any good. It certainly hasn't made Kenshin stay. And it certainly hasn't made him say anything about how he feels....oh dear - it's one thing to say I will be grown up - inside I'm still just as afraid and insecure as ...   
  
MOU!!!! Enough!!!!! Megumi made me a bet, and I'm going to win it!!!! I WILL NOT MOPE. I WILL FOCUS ON FACTS:ONE, Kenshin is missing at the moment - but he has always come back in the past. TWO, Kenshin cares for me...I think...   
  
After the Enishi thing - I was so sure he cared. He came, didn't he? And all those things he said, at the beach... But everything between us just went back to the normal routine, as if it had never happened. Maybe nothing happened, and I was just reading too much into things...? _  
  
_I couldn't bring myself to ask him. I suppose it was because I'd rather live with a faint hope that he cares, then to risk having him tell me that he doesn't. Sometimes I get a sense ... that he's just not ready. That gives me hope... and then I remember Megumi saying that I'm no replacement for...  
  
ENOUGH. I know how I feel for Kenshin, and that is all I can control. It's pointless agonising over how he feels for me. I can only do my best, support him, believe in him...and hope.] _  
  
  
  
Kenshin paused. He noticed he was gripping the journal harder than he needed to. He would definitely go back. How could he even have thought of breaking that trust?  
  
Something was nagging at him though. He scanned the page again and his eyes locked in on the disturbing phrase - _After the Enishi thing. _His heart gave a weird flop. So Kaoru hadn't been referring to Sano's disappearance for Kyoto. He flipped the pages forward.   
_  
  
[Megumi noticed that Ohgami-san was missing and came to the dojo in search of her... so I had to tell her about Ohgami-san's strange ritual and Sano disappearing...  
  
Megumi thinks its all rubbish and that Sano is probably just hiding somewhere. I left out mentioning that we had had to tie Sano from head to foot - I don't know how she would take it.   
  
I tried asking Ohgami-san where she'd sent Sano, and she insists he has gone where Kenshin has gone. Although she doesn't like it when you say , she keeps insisting that it's . When?? That doesn't make sense.   
  
I suppose its kind of comforting to know that Sano is with Kenshin, wherever, or whenever that is... actually, what am I saying, it's Sano. Oh dear. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble...]_  
  
  
Kenshin shut the journal in consternation.   
  
*****  
  
Sano tore blindly down the street. _Waitaminute, what am I doing? _He stopped and turned round as if to go back. Uh-oh. _Ok, I ran, I turned left, ran some more, turned right....arrgggghh!!!! _He couldn't remember!  
  
He turned and found a convenient lamp post to begin bashing his head against. That old woman said he would end up where Kenshin was, and the first thing he had done was to run away!!! He cursed a few times. Well, it was that stupid old man's fault for screaming at him like that.  
  
His head begin to clear after a few good whacks. Like a person waking from a dream, he blinked and started to look around him, taking in his surroundings properly for the first time. First thing - what had he been bashing his head against? He peered up confusedly. It was not a tree, as he had first thought. It looked a bit like a lamp post, but it was so tall - how on earth does the guy get up to light the gas?  
  
aCK!!!! He was drawing strange looks from every direction - he realised he was still tied from waist up. _Chikusho!!! I'm going to roll jou-chan into a ball and throw her all the way to Mongolia...Megumi too, for having such a weird patient... _He threw himself cross legged on the ground and began to gnaw through the remaining rope around him. That absorbed his attention for about ten minutes.  
  
_At last! _He jumped up and shrugged himself out of the ropes triumphantly... to a round of warm applause.   
  
_Huh? _He hadn't realised he had gathered a small crowd of spectators. They were beginning to disperse, but some were throwing coins at him! Oh well - he wasn't going to complain. He gathered up the coins and stuffed them in his pocket, thinking that this wasn't such a bad place to be after all. Sure, the people dressed strange, and the buildings looked strange and there were carriages moving about without horses...... Sano steadied himself against the lamp post.   
  
_Carriages moving about without horse_s? He felt the cold grip of fear around his neck.   
  
A sleek black limo pulled up by his side...  
  


* * *

  
Notes:  
Ok, here's why I took so long (a part from general busyness, and a great fic in the Macross section (Legend of Megaroad I & II, by Newtype Alpha - sometimes I need a break from the Meiji era ^_^) that made me want to watch Macross again from start to finish) : -   
  
I didn't know whether to let Kenshin read Kaoru's journal or not, and I wasn't even sure how Kaoru would sound' in her writing... But I really wanted to explain why Kaoru's not falling to pieces. I think she learnt her lesson after Megumi's talking-to', although for the purporses of this fic, I've made her not learn it til now... : P On the other hand, I don't think Kenshin is the kind of person to read anyone's diary, unless there's a really good reason (like, you know, my wife could be a traitor or, my wife said some weird things to me just after she'd sacrificed herself for me and I will go nuts unless I find out what she meant). Is a suspicion that Sano is in modern day Tokyo good reason enough? I hope so ^_^   
  
  
Dierdra and USS Kenji (I like your pen-name ^_^ ): Thank you! I hope this wasn't too long a wait for both of you!  
  
jay : Hi! Long time no hear ^_^ ... glad you're still reading!   
  
Ryulabird: CAlM DoWn!!! @_@ !!! I can't keep up ....!!!   
  
NightRain: ^_^ OK, I made Kenshin read Kaoru's diary because you asked for it. Kaoru, it's not my fault!! (points at NightRain)   
  
MON: Keep reading ^_^ !   
  



	12. Chp 12

Sano in modern-day Tokyo!!!! Yay!!!! You might want to lookit chp 2 & 3 if you've forgotten who Daisuke is ^_^ . For anyone who cares, I think he looks like Rukawa from Slam Dunk, but shorter and more compact. Think Aoshi with bigger hair and a softer face. I can't believe I just described Rukawa that way...softer face?? In case you get the wrong idea, I like Rukawa! He's funny ^_^   
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 12***  


  
_A sleek black limo pulled up by his side...  
  
_A dark tinted window slid open, and a chiselled face peered out at Sano. Sano blinked back.   
  
The stranger raised his hand to pull his dark glasses away.   
  
*****  
  
Ogawa Daisuke was on his way home from school, mulling over his problem. His father had agreed to let him have a try at turning around one of his minor businesses that had run into some difficulties, and he was determined to prove himself...   
  
The product itself was fine - Daisuke's strong personal interest in the industry meant he was familiar with what competition his father's company was up against. In fact, in some ways, their product was superior. _It's the marketing..! _He frowned, looking up from the reports strewn all over his knees. He looked unseeingly out the windows as the chauffeur driven limo made its way to the down town offices.  
  
He cried out sharply, throwing a book at the divider separating the chauffeur from him. The car jerked to a halt.   
  
He operated the window and peered at the figure lounging against the lamp post at his side. He whipped his sunglasses off casually.   
  
His chauffeur had slid apart the divider and was looking questioningly at him.   
  
He nodded briefly.   
  
Both his chauffeur and bodyguard stepped out from the limo, adjusting their impeccable black suits. Silently they surrounded the oblivious Sano, who was still looking quizzically at Daisuke.   
  
He nodded again.   
  
*****  
  
Sano couldn't believe it... a horse-less carriage!!!! The one that pulled up by his side was a mammoth! _Ghosts?!!!! _ He looked for all the world as if he were only casually lounging against the lamp post, but in reality he was ready to bolt. A window slid open, and a face stared out at him... when he removed his glasses, Sano had a brief twinge of deja vu. _Wow, he really looks like Aoshi...._  
  
He was caught completely off-guard as two powerful sets of arms wrapped themselves around him. He struggled but it was too late - the element of surprise had robbed him of any advantages of strength he had. A door opened and he was bundled in...  
  
_Ack!!!!! Spirit-driven carriages!!! _Sano sweated coldly. The door swung shut ominously, encasing him in the all black interior... _A coffin!!! _Sano curled up in a far corner and watched the Aoshi look-alike fearfully. They hadn't heard from the Oniwanbanshu for awhile...  
  
_And Aoshi is always off on business... he's strong, but maybe he got killed... maybe that's his... kami-sama! I gotta get out of here!!!!!! _He felt something like a door handle behind him and tugged, but to no avail. _We're moving!!!!! _@_@_!!! _Sano clutched his knees to his chest and turned a sick blue. The Aoshi-spirit was _smirking_ at him!!!!! _  
  
_Sano trembled as he wondered what torture Aoshi was about to inflict on him. _Chikusho! I knew I shouldn't have teased Misao so much - he'll have my head!!!!_  
  
Daisuke turned his charm up to the max. Inwardly, he was exultant. This person could be the answer to his problems! I can use someone like you.  
  
Sano gulped. U..use? H..hey, Aoshi, um... Shinomori-sama...I'm sorry, you know... I was only teasing her!!! Come on... He laughed weakly,urm... you have a sense of humour right? Somewhere.... his voice trailed off. Aoshi alive, he would face down any day. Aoshi dead was something else. In fact, Sano probably wouldn't have been able to face off against a dead Tsubame.  
  
Daisuke's brow furrowed in confusion. I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my friend. My name isn't Shinomori... Anyway, look, the reason I need you is this - I think you would be perfect as the face of my fashion label,   
  
Sano shook less, relieved that Aoshi's spirit was suffering from amnesia. However, he had no idea what this person was talking about. 'As the face of'? .. Kami-sama! He exclaimed. _He wants to peel my face off??? That's sick - now I know why the Oniwanbanshu was so effective...!  
  
_Daisuke went on, carried away by excitement, It's a sportswear company my father has - great products, the designers are spot on the trends. But we've been doing so badly against the competition. Marketing is the thing - everyone uses those famous actors - that's so boring. I thought if we could discover a new face - build up lots of hype around him - that might do the trick. And there you were! Perfect! He rubbed his hands together, That face, the attitude, the figure...!! I know it'll work!!  
  
Sano looked at the Aoshi-spirit as if it were crazy. . He flashed a false smile. _That's it. I'm going to have to make a run for it..._  
  
The limo slid to a stop. Ah, we've reached the office. Come on, Daisuke slid out the door that his chauffeur had opened, We've got lots to discuss....HEY!  
  
Sano shot out the door and barrelled blindly away from the limo.   
  
Maybe it's just as well, Daisuke-sama. His chauffeur shook his head after the fast retreating aku shirt, He seemed really unbalanced.  
  
I'm not giving up! Daisuke clenched his fists, Follow him and keep me updated on his whereabouts.   
  
his bodyguard bowed slightly and took off easily after Sano.   
  
We've been looking all over for the perfect face. I won't let him go so easily, Daisuke explained. He took the bag his chauffeur held up for him and made his way to into the office. _I'll make him sign - I just have to find his price.   
  
*****  
  
_Sano was running away again. Twice in a day was too much for his pride to handle. He stopped and clenched his fists in annoyance. This was too much. How on earth was he going to find his way back to the place where he had first appeared? Oh well - regardless of where he was now, and it didn't look like Tokyo or Kyoto to him - he would find Kenshin. _Tokyo and Kyoto are the biggest cities in Japan - if I could find him there, I'll find him here too. Chikusho. I'll even turn myself in at a police station and ask for that idiot Saitoh if I have to.   
  
Hmmm_. Sano looked around appraisingly. He had wondered into some busy district all right. Herds of people were making their way around him, dressed very strangely. He scratched his head as his eyes followed a slim girl wearing an overly frilly dress that was cut way too short, and holding a weird wand. Right.   
  
He turned on a bunch of people that had pushed past him rudely. Eh? His jaw dropped. An oddly assorted group of females surrounded him, nudging each other and whispering amongst themselves. One thing in common - they were all showing a lot of leg..! Sano's grin turned wolfish. _Plenty of time to look for Kenshin later..._  
  
It is! It is! the girls were really giggling hard, and they pushed forward one of their party to stand next to Sano. She was kinda cute - dressed in a blue chinese outfit, split to the hip.   
  
Chun Li... and Ryu! They exclaimed in unison. Come with us!   
  
Sano was whipped off his feet and carried away by the horde of excited females.   
  
*****  
  
Sano stumbled out of the photo booths in a daze. I've had my soul sucked out three hundred times over... he moaned. He picked off the photo stickers the girls had insisted on pasting all over him. One of them had tried to introduce herself as Usagi. Ew. Sano shivered. Her gold coloured hair had looked plain weird. They had tried to drag him off to some place called but he had firmly resisted - and barely escaped with his life. _  
  
I've got to find Kenshin! This place is just too unnatural for words! _Sano's eyes widened in surprise. How lucky was he? Wasn't that Kenshin just two paces ahead of him? Who could mistake that hair? _  
  
_You baka!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!! Sano growled and pounced, wrapping his arms around the rurouni's chest.   
  
_Umm.. waitaminute. There's more up here than Kenshin ought to have... _Sano's hands groped again to make sure.   
  
He was rewarded with a fist in his eye. As his sight returned, he made out a fuming female standing in front of him with her hands crossed over her chest.   
How dare you! She said, outraged.   
  
Her eyes took on an appraising look as she considered Sano properly. Although...it's refreshing to have a man take such a direct approach. She smiled wickedly, Care to spend some time with me?  
  
Sano turned heel and ran.   
  
*****  
Dusk fell over Tokyo city. The sun slid below the horizon, and the skies darkened...  
  
Sano was walking about aimlessly. He kicked a can in frustration. He had no idea where to start. He had tried to find a police station, but nothing looked familiar to his eyes. He had wanted food, but had no idea where to go. Nothing seemed to work the way it should. Where was he anyway?   
  
He lifted his head and regarded the skies vengefully. The stars were winking at him! He waved his fist at them in response. Chikusho! Stop laughing, it's not funny! he howled.   
  
With a faint buzz and a smothered pop, the streetlights came on one by one. It was too much for Sano to take. He freaked out and took off down the street, running as if the stars were determined to wreak vengeance on him.   
  
Che, what kind of drugs is he on? An elderly shopkeeper regarded the screaming figure musingly, before returning to his sweeping.   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes:  
Yay! As always, writing Sano suffering came really easy ^_^. Keep your reviews coming, they really make my day! Only a few more chappies to go...  
  
  
NightRain: Thank you for still reading : P !!!!!!!  
  
Firehawk: ^_^ Glad you like the abuse I'm subjecting Sano to - here's more!!!  
  
  



	13. Chp 13

I love Sano and Kenshin to bits - they're so great to abuse. ^_^   
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 13***  


  
Kenshin pulled himself up wearily. He had been walking around for hours, making ever widening circuits around the Kamiya dojo, in the hope of stumbling across Sano. But he was beginning to admit that it was hopeless. Tokyo in the present day was just too huge.   
  
He drew his hand across his forehead, lifting sweaty bangs away from his face. In all his life, he had rarely experienced feelings of panic. And when he had, he was mostly able to keep them under tight control. This was starting to look like one more of those times.  
  
He gritted his teeth in determination. He was not leaving for the Meiji without Sano, that was for sure. He could keep going back to the Kamiya dojo, in the hope that Sano would eventually come to his senses and find his way back. Kenshin's mouth twisted wryly. With Sano's famous sense of direction, that was unlikely. Megumi's arch words flittered through his mind...  
  
_If Sano set off determined to head for Sapporo, ten to one, he's bound to end up in Okinawa instead.  
  
_Still, that would be a start. Myojin-san had mentioned in their conversation earlier in the day that he was hoping to find an assistant to help him in his classes. Although he hadn't been formally trained in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kenshin had seen Yahiko go through the basic moves, and had even sparred with him on occasion - he was sure he would be able to do a decent job of passing on these basics. All he needed to do was to persuade Myojin-san to take him on, and he sensed that that would not be a problem once he demonstrated his competency. That would give him reason enough to frequent the dojo.   
  
Beyond that - he bowed his head in thought.   
  
It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. Kenshin turned back towards the dojo, determined to find the photos they had taken in Yokohama...  
  
*****  
  
Do I know you? Miname sniffed at Kenshin when he finally returned, her hands on her hips.   
  
He smiled as blandly as possible. He would really have to tread carefully now. He needed Miname's co-operation, and it looked like she was in a bad mood. Sumanai, Miname-dono, he murmured, heading immediately for the kitchen. He had noticed over the past weeks that food usually succeeded in appeasing Miname.   
  
She sprawled over the kitchen counter, looking at him carefully, as if weighing him up.   
  
_Oro?! _Kenshin sweatdropped internally but made no show of this as he gathered up all his ingenuity to cook the meal of a lifetime.   
  
she said this patiently, almost sweetly. Did you have a useful day to day?  
  
!!!! Kenshin was beyond oro-ing. Miname could be positively frightening sometimes. Not that it bothered him much... but he really needed her to be in a good mood, so she could help...  
  
It was obvious she was looking for a particular answer, but he had no idea what she was trying to get him to admit to...So-so..? ITAI!!!!! Kenshin dropped the rice bag in agony, grabbing the back of his head. It was some time before the stars around his head subsided and he was able to see the object that had caused his distress: a thick red book which she had lobbed at the back of his head.   
  
YOU BAKA!!! She stormed at him, grabbing the book up again and waving it threateningly in his face, What the heck do you think you're doing faffing around doing RESEARCH!!!  
  
She slammed the book down and grabbed him by the collar, Are you a man??!!! She snarled.   
  
Kenshin gaped at her stupidly. Sessha thought we had reached a full agreement on that question the day we first met de gozaru....  
  
Miname was shaking him really hard now. I'm talking about this Kamiya Kaoru girl, you nuthead!  
  
_What's a nuthead? _Kenshin thought confusedly as she continued swirling the insides of his brains together. _Wait, did she just say Kaoru...?_  
  
She's your girlfriend right? Don't even answer that - she has to be! Miname was stamping her feet in time to her speech, How dare you - keep a poor girl worried about you - while you mooch around here. WHY AREN'T YOU BACK THERE WITH HER ALREADY YOU MORON!!!!  
  
She let go of his collar, panting. Don't move, idiot, I'll continue when I get my breath back.  
  
Kenshin smoothed his tee shirt back down over his washboard abs [kumo: whoo hoo - couldn't resist]. Sessha has no idea of...  
  
No idea of what I'm talking about?? Miname glared at him, fishing up the book from the floor and turning its pages furiously, No idea of what you asked Natsumi to look up for you? You think she wouldn't tell? Here! Here!! She brandished the book in his face, stabbing angrily at the page, Can't read? Don't even bother! She snatched it away from his reaching hands. Let me tell you what it says - it says here that Kamiya Kaoru dies at the age of 36, having spent the last days of her life _alone_ in meditation, suffering away under a wasting illness!  
  
Kenshin asked faintly.  
  
You know what that means don't you? She had the book under his chin, It means you never went back. It means you stayed here and left her alone!!!!  
  
I have every intention of going back, the minute I can, Kenshin was all seriousness now, even stern. He gently moved the book away from under his chin, and pulled himself to his feet. His clear gaze met Miname's. I don't understand why the book says what it does, but believe me, as far as I am able to prevent it, that's not how Kaoru-dono's story will end.  
  
She was a little taken aback. In all the time she had known him, he had always maintained a slightly bewildered, bumbling air. This was an entirely new side of him she was seeing. Purpose and determination were clear in his eyes.   
  
To hide her discomfiture, she pulled herself up to her full height and stuck her chin out at him challengingly, Oh yeah? What do you mean, the minute you can? Nothing's keeping you here, as far as I can see. _Not even me - I'm not going to keep you from going you know? I decided the other night.   
  
_Kenshin's gaze softened a little, as if he had been able to discern her thoughts. Arigatou, Miname-dono. Let me explain...  
  
*****  
  
Your friend... is here too? Miname had completely subsided now, and she was kneeling in her sofa, arms over the back, looking at Kenshin as he worked.   
  
Kenshin heard the of the rice cooker and lifted its cover, marvelling inwardly at the efficiency. Myojin-san agreed to take me on as an assistant at the dojo, so I'll be going there daily. Hopefully he'll find his way back there, _Fat chance,_ his inner voice slid in, But I was thinking - that funny box in your room - the one that spits out paper...  
  
Miname's face creased in confusion  
  
You know - and the other box that you can put your picture into... Kenshin brought the bowls of food out to the living room.   
  
_Oh._ Kenshin, how many times do I have to repeat it, the first one is a printer and the second one is the scanner, and they're all linked to the CPU, and there's the keyboard and the monitor...oh, forget it. Miname gave up as Kenshin's eyes glazed over.   
  
Anyway, I was wondering if you could do something with this... Kenshin switched off the glazed look instantly and pulled a photograph out of his pocket. It was the only one where Sano's face wasn't a blur. It wasn't a fantastic shot - Sano's expression bordered on suicidal - but it was the best he could find.  
  
Lemme see, Miname peered at the photo, Hey, is that Kaoru?, she glanced up to see Kenshin turning purple. she snickered to herself wickedly, Oooooh hooooo. W-ell, aren't you the cute couple... When's the _wedding_? Can we expect _babies_?!!!! She grinned broadly at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin's face was now flaming red. Miname-dono, that's not the point...  
  
Okay, okay, Miname put the photo down and began to eat. The tall guy right? I guess I could whip up some posters... though, Tokyo is a BIG city you know...  
  
Kenshin blew his breath out, I know, but it's better than doing nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Somehow, he had ended up on a broad walk by a river. Sano pulled himself up on the embankment and regarded the bright lights on the opposite bank grouchily. He rested his chin on his knee, his arms folded tightly around himself. The wind was blowing fairly hard and it was getting chilly. This was terrible. He was totally lost, and he still had no idea where he was. _I'll try asking someone tomorrow..._ He couldn't bring himself to ask anyone today - every contact he had had with a living person had ended disastrously .   
  
  
  
Sano turned around. Uh-oh. It was the Aoshi-spirit. What do you want? he threw out bad temperedly. And how did you know how to find me...? he grimaced. I suppose a spirit can do anything. Somehow, he had lost his fear. After all his strange experiences - he felt like nothing else could phase him.  
  
Daisuke, he's a complete nut case. Daisuke had dragged his three goons along for the ride. Shou, Yuuta and Atsuji stood near their friend, eyeing Sano with some apprehension.   
  
_I _don't care if he's got an IQ of a pea. As long as he can smile and take good pictures, that's fine by me, Daisuke looked at Sano with consideration. Did you say I was a spirit?  
  
Oh come on, Sano frowned at Daisuke, Look at you - you're exactly like Aoshi. Plus, you ride in a spirit-carriage. He shook his head wearily, I can't think what you could have against me, except that I used to bug Misao a little - okay, a lot. I already apologised. What more do you want from me? He made a t'cching sound with his tongue, Also, don't you think you're being really petty? Even if she was the woman you loved - though, if you don't mind me saying, most of the time you treated her like she was some kind of pet...  
  
Shou, Yuuta and Atsuji exchanged glances with raised eyebrows.   
  
You're right... Daisuke said carefully, stepping closer to Sano, I _am _Aoshi. He waved for the others to be silent. And... er what you did to Misao - that makes me so mad! He paused. But, I'm not a vengeful spirit. I don't want too much from you... just some photographs...  
  
Sano flinched back. He bellowed. The word echoed for awhile, and everyone waited for the buzzing in their ears to subside. You evil, evil, evil... Sano searched for the word, _evil_ person - spirit. So you want to suck my soul out? Split it to pieces and send it everywhere? Oh no - I'm sorry for what I did, but the punishment doesn't even begin to fit the crime.  
  
Daisuke was looking utterly floored. What are you talking about - its only photos.... I mean, I'm a fair guy - I was going to give you a good salary, and if you want, even a cut of the profits. You could be a huge star. Really famous...umm. And - no, I don't want to split your soul into a million pieces. He thought hard, Don't you know? I have great powers. I can keep cameras from doing that. I promise, promise, every camera they use on you will be in soul-suck disabled mode.  
  
Sano stuck out his lower lip and turned back to look at the skyline.  
  
I'll get in an expert, Daisuke was inventing freely now, we'll put this label on, you see, one that says Soul-Suck Disabled   
  
A tremendous rumble interrupted him.  
  
What on earth was that? Shou looked around.  
  
Sounded like an earthquake. Atsuji poked Yuuta on the shoulder, Did you feel anything?  
  
Daisuke's head was cocked to one side, studying Sano carefully. Sano had turned a faint pink. Was that you?  
  
sulkily. Another rumble.  
  
Are you - hungry?  
  
even more sulkily.  
  
Daisuke could make out the faint silvery track easing its way out the corner of Sano's mouth. He snapped his fingers, and someone placed a cellphone in his open palm. Yes, is that the Brazilian place? Are you still doing those all night, eat-all-you-can buffets? Right, right - the one with the seven cuts of beef, chicken done three ways, pork, lamb and free flow beer? Well, you don't say - you're telling me that you've just introduced duck to the menu as well?  
  
Something like a whimper sounded out of Sano, who had now buried his face in his knees. His shoulders shook emotionally.   
  
Make a booking for five. Under Ogawa. We'll be there in fifteen. He shut the phone down, and looked at Sano. Meanwhile - He reached into his pocket and produced a Mars Bar. He unwrapped it and waved it under Sano's nose. What's your name by the way...  
  
Sano's eyeballs followed the path of the Mars Bar. Sa - no, he said brokenly.   
  
Sano, in this place, I prefer to be known as Daisuke, got it? Daisuke broke off a piece of chocolate and gave it to him. Well - we have to get going soon if we want to make it for the buffet. My car's this way.   
  
He led a drooling Sano away.   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes:  
Evil Daisuke ^_^ - I'm getting fond of him! On an unrelated note, I'm also fond of Kenshin's abs ^_^. Who knew?  
  
About Kenshin's sporadic speech patterns (do people notice these things? but it bugs me to not explain) - I'd like to think that he's a lot less tense in the present because no one knows who he is, therefore he eases up on his rurouni facade. When he gets nervous, he reverts to it instinctively.   
  
NightRain: Thanks for leaving so many reviews along the way - I'm so happy this has managed to make you laugh! ^_^   
  
jay: Wow, you really seem to enjoy the Sano-abuse. Hurray! Another sadist ^_^ !!!   
  
Bob the Almighty: Yup, Sano's going to remain clueless for a little longer too. Poor Sano - I've made him about ten times more stupid than Watsuki-sama probably intended him to be. Mwahahaha!!  
  
faerie-chan: Have you recovered from your anime hangover yet? ^_^ I've heard that dosing yourself with the same thing helps recovery, so you might want to watch a couple more episodes....  
  
Akai Kitsune: Wai!!! Thanks for the review! [bows deeply] I really love your two ongoing works....!! Specially Light of the Snow Red Village... [looks ashamed] I know, I need to leave more reviews - but usually I'm too happy with the chapter to make any sensible comments. Will try! [frowns in determination]. Hee hee Sano's not going to find Kenshin just yet. Nope. I'm having too much fun making him suffer ^_^!   
  



	14. Chp 14

**Note on Updates: **  
I'm giving Sano a rest. But Kenshin gets a bit of a workout ^_^. Thanks as always for the great responses ^_^!!!! Just to warn you all, I've hit a bit of a block - always happens whenever I get to any serious plot developments (umm...maybe I should say, _relatively _serious plot developments? :P). Chp 15 is up, but I can't post it because I don't know when to end it (?!!!). Ack! And Chp 16 should be the last chappie...but...I...can't... (tears hair out and bangs head on table. Passes out.) The point of my drivelling is : updates will prob revert to once a week now (ducks).**  
  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 14***  


  
Kenshin waved good bye to Kazuo as he prepared to leave the dojo for the day. See you tomorrow then, Kazuo called cheerily as he waved back. Kenshin smiled back and nodded in response.   
  
Another two weeks had gone by, and he had been teaching at the Kamiya dojo for a large part of the time. Kazuo had assigned him to take on some very young children, and he was enjoying the work. Although - those kids could be really boisterous.... Kenshin rubbed his knuckles ruefully. A bunch of them had decided that smashing their teachers' knuckles would be the ploy of the day.  
  
He slid the dojo gates shut behind him and squared his shoulders. Miname had produced a stack of Missing Person posters with Sano's photo, and had even suggested good areas where he could post them. The posters didn't carry too much information - Miname had looked at him as if he were crazy when he suggested leaving an address or telephone number.   
  
What are you, nuts? I don't know what kind of happy-neighbours society you enjoyed in the Meiji, but it's different now okay. Do you have any idea the kind of psycho cases wondering the streets these days? Kenshin secretly thought of Shishio, Jineh and even Enishi, but said nothing. In the end, all the posters contained was something Miname called an e-mail address where information could be sent to. She checked it, under Kenshin's prodding, every night - but to date they had received nothing of use.   
  
He had taken to checking the posters daily, just to assure himself they were still visible, and on the off-chance he might stumble across Sano. They had even left one at a police station, which Kenshin reasoned (not unkindly :P!) would be the most likely place for his friend to turn up... He prepped the police officers with a tale of a mentally unstable best friend who would think he was from the meiji era.   
  
Kenshin began his circuit. _Number 1 _- _missing,_ he thought, frowning. He dug into his bag and produced a replacement, before making his way to the next stop.   
  
_Number 2 - also missing!_ he frowned again, pulling out yet another replacement. Were all posters regularly removed? He looked around and saw other posters that had been hanging there since he had started coming. _Coincidence maybe, _he dismissed, making his way to the third stop.   
  
_Number 3 - also missing!! _Kenshin began to feel twinges of hope. Maybe Sano had stumbled across them - it would be just like him to tear them all down like that. He checked his bag - he had about ten spares left. He took one out, posted it on the wall and started for the fourth stop.   
  
Something caught his peripheral vision as he left, and he turned to see what it was. he called. Two or three girls had quickly taken down his poster and were playing tug of war with it.   
  
There he is!! From out of nowhere, another five descended upon him, squealing in excitement.   
  
You're the one with the posters right? squeaked one of them, we've been following you for the past five minutes.  
  
Kenshin stammered, clutching his messenger bag to his chest protectively. These girls had a slightly crazed look in their eyes which he recognised as closely akin to bloodlust.   
  
Is that where they are? Another one closed in on him, eyes narrowed. She prodded his messenger bag fiercely. Hand them over at once!!  
  
G..gomen, sessha had no idea it was unlawful to place posters in this area - many other people do it too... Kenshin unwittingly slipped into his archaic speech as he sweatdropped. His fingers clutched his bag even tighter to himself.   
  
yet another girl burst into giggles. She grabbed both his cheeks with her fingers and pinched them exuberantly. No, definitely not unlawful, you lovely, lovely man! I could kiss you!! Will you give me a poster if I do?  
  
It flashed through Kenshin's mind to say that he would give her a poster if she _didn't_. His cheeks were really hurting - her fingernails were at least an inch and a half long!   
  
Stop that, Yuki! The fierce one began tugging at his messenger bag, Let's just grab this and run!  
  
In the distance, Kenshin made out another bunch of girls heading in their direction at top speed, screaming in outrage. _Oh no.... ! _The frontrunners had already reached them and were plunging themselves into the group. He found himself in the middle of an all-out fight.   
  
*****  
  
What happened to you? Miname glanced up from a magazine she was reading as a dishevelled and very battered Kenshin, minus messenger bag, let himself in the front door.   
  
Don't ask, he groaned, making his way to the bathroom to wipe his wounds. Those inch-long nails! Would he get infected?   
  
Ten minutes later, he re-emerged. He sat down on the chair next to Miname, still shell-shocked from the experience.  
  
Miname put the magazine down on her stomach and looked at him expectantly. Come on, I had lots of bad news in school today, I need something to laugh at.  
  
Kenshin shot her a dirty look, before running his hands over his cheeks which were still throbbing from the assault. Something strange is happening, he managed at last, I went to check all the posters after work, and found that every one had been taken down. Not only that, when I tried to post new ones, these rabid women pounced on me and demanded that I give them all the posters I had. I can't understand it. Is there some poster craze going around?  
  
Kenshin had observed Miname in the throes of her bubble tea craze, her cellphone attachments craze, her electronic dating toy craze... amongst others.   
  
Miname shrugged and went back to her magazine, Don't be a cry-baby. I'll print up a new stack tonight if you want.   
  
Kenshin retreated to the kitchen, offended.   
  
Miname started giggling to herself over one of the pages. Now this is nice, she commented, her cheeks turning slightly pink.   
  
she was sprawled over the counter, Look at this! Now that's what I call a man! She thumped the magazine insistently on the surface, Come loooooookkk..... she wheedled.   
  
She did this almost twice a week! Kenshin knew he would get no peace, so he obligingly took a look at her magazine, expecting yet another chiselled-featured flavour-of-the-week actor...  
  
He cried, grabbing the magazine with both hands and bringing it up for a closer look.   
  
There was no mistaking it - it was Sano all right! He was lounging casually on a black leather bench, grinning his lazy, lopsided grin. He was wearing an unbuttoned linen shirt and jeans.   
  
What is this?!?! Kenshin scanned the copy, 'The hot new face of ActiveMan: Sagara Sanosuke...?'he read.  
  
What are you saying..? Miname tugged at the magazine, wanting another look, Are you saying that's your friend, Sano? Phew, the photo you have of him doesn't do him ANY justice... Oh well, at least this explains the mystery of the missing posters.   
  
What? How? Kenshin was still staring at the photo in surprise. _How did they manage to get Sano to sit still for a picture?  
  
Fans_, my dear, _fans_. Your friend is now FAMOUS. She twisted the magazine to show him its cover, 'Hot Today' she read.   
  
Right, right, Kenshin rubbed the back of his head as he allowed her to take the magazine back from him, But how do I get to see him? he muttered.   
  
Miname studied the copy herself. ActiveMan, huh? Ogawa Inc.? Leave it to me, she said confidently.  
  
*****  
She had sounded confident, but in truth she was nervous. She seemed to have got on the bad side of all her classmates, Daisuke included. Plus, that incident in the woods...! She had debated whether or not to bring Kenshin along, and decided in the end that it would be best if he followed.   
  
You'll probably need to _grovel_, Kenshin, she hissed, as they made their way to the massive front door of Daisuke's mansion. You beat him up real bad.  
  
I barely used any strength..! Kenshin protested.   
  
She rolled her eyes and pressed firmly on the doorbell. The door was quickly opened by one of the many black-suited men wondering around, and they were ushered into a large receiving room. The ceiling-to-floor windows afforded views of the lush landscaped gardens outside.  
  
Miname tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for Daisuke to appear. Kenshin, in marked contrast, had seated himself on the sofa and was sipping green tea serenely.   
  
Let me do the talking, she instructed. Don't want to make him suspicious with your sessha's and de gozaru's   
  
Kenshin shrugged his acquiescence. He was radiating zen-like calm and peace, whilst Miname was ready to tear up the carpets. Argh. Hate him! She stared daggers at Kenshin, who merely beamed back at her.   
  
The double doors swung open and Daisuke sauntered in. His eyebrows had disappeared into his brow line. What do _you_ want? He came to a stop some distance from her, his arms firmly crossed.   
  
Hi Daisuke, she managed lamely. Argh, she hated asking for favours. Um. Needjahelp she muttered, glowering at the carpet.   
  
Excuse me? the shadow of an evil smile flickered across Daisuke's features, I must have heard wrong. Did you say you needed my help?  
  
She grunted something that sounded like a yes. Then added as an after thought,   
  
He was shaking his head. Unbelievable. You set your thug friend on me, than you expect me to help you without so much as an apology? I don't know...  
  
What's that supposed to mean? She flashed back angrily. Who came after me in the first place? Both her hands were on her hips as she faced off against him. _Oh crap! _she thought. She could see Kenshin massaging his temples in the background. Oh, darn it, sorry okay? He wasn't even my friend then. He just butted in. She glared at Kenshin.   
  
Daisuke looked a little taken aback. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Hmm. I forgot that Reiko had asked us to rough you up. He shifted his weight .  
  
Yeah. And so? she eyed him beadily.   
  
He rolled his eyes and coughed, . He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.   
  
I guess we're even then, she said, sounding unconvinced.  
  
Okay, okay - Daisuke was getting impatient, What do you want?   
  
Ummm... only the most profitable thing in your ActiveMan business right now - Sagara Sanosuke? Miname grinned weakly at him.  
  
Excuse me? Daisuke gaped at Miname. Sano? What do _you _want with him-? His face darkened as he drew his own conclusion. Are you trying to lure him away from my company? Too bad, he's already signed an exclusive contract to Ogawa Inc.  
  
Miname protested, No, no, no. Nothing like that. Um... _What do I say? I need him because I want to send him back in time to the past? Daisuke will never believe that!_ She threw one agonised look at Kenshin who seemed ready to intervene, then said the first thing that came to her mind, Actually...we're both his biggest fans, we love him, he's soooooo cute - and we're dying to get his autograph.  
  
Kenshin smothered a groan.   
  
Daisuke relaxed his stance, but he still looked sceptical. His biggest fans, huh? He glanced at Kenshin with a look that spoke volumes. If you say so. He shrugged, Oh well, I guess it can't hurt. We're conducting a photo shoot by the pool now. I'll bring you there if you like.   
  
He motioned them to follow him as he made his way out of the room.  
  
Kenshin struggled to control his voice.  
  
Oh shut up, Kenshin! Miname whispered back irritably, I got us in, didn't I? Once Sano recognises you we can explain everything properly...   
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes: Wow - that went on longer than I thought it would. So I've split my chapter in two... Daisuke has no problem figuring out that Kenshin is a guy now ... because....Kenshin is wearing a tee-shirt that says I'm a man - live with it?!?  
  
About Kenshin's abs (?!) - it didn't cross my mind until just - but if Kenshin _has _washboard abs, why does he use a real washboard when he does the laundry? He could simply take those clothes and rub them.... (shuts eyes) oh. maybe I shouldn't go there.....  
  
Ryulabird:Oops, unfortunately I had to give Sano a rest in this chapter. Infact - (checks notes) - I think his fortunes have taken a turn for the better... yikes! (starts editing hastily).  
  
kyanos: Thanks for the review! I figure that Sano must have really nimble teeth, you know, with all that fishbone practice and all ^_^. _I'M_ also looking forward to see how this will all turn out!!! (tears up yet another draft for final chapter and smashes head into computer monitor)  
  
faerie-chan: Duct tape - and anime?!!? Wow, that's a cruel way to make sure your friends stay and watch... XD!! Just kidding.   
  
NightRain: NOOOOOOO!!! Keep reviewing..... !!!! Wail! :P. Yah, I'm surprised at how fast those chapters came. It must be Sano - once I start writing about him being tortured, I can't seem to stop....  
  
AkaiKitsune:Yes, originally, I thought of having Sano smash open the display to a japanese restaurant to get at the plastic food displays, but compassion stayed my hand (nods in saintly fashion). Poor Kenshin - Kazuo has less faith in his abilities than you do - he's been given the little kiddies class ^_^


	15. Chp 15

Hello everyone! Yay! I just finished drafting out Chp 16, so I can happily post Chp 15. I like to have a buffer of one chapter. It makes me feel safe. ?!?  
**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chapter 15***  


  
A large white tent had been erected by the pool side, and it was cordoned off by low metal railings. Miname puzzled over the numerous large signs that proclaimed, Soul-Suck Free Zone. A placard posted just at the entrance to the tent read All equipment must be Soul-Suck disabled before being brought into this tent. Pls. see expert. Directly below the sign, a black-suited man was seated at a desk with an expresso machine in front of him. A stack of printed labels by his side declared Certified Soul-Suck Disabled. He was surreptitiously brewing himself a cup of coffee.  
  
She glanced sideways at Kenshin and was surprised to see him nodding to himself judiciously, as if this all made sense to him. She was about to ask him to explain when Daisuke pulled aside the tent opening and waved them all inside.  
  
The tent was a hive of activity. People were rushing about importantly in every direction, all talking at once. To the left was a makeshift changing room constructed out of black canvas. A couple of people were riffling frantically through the clothing rails that were clustered haphazardly around it. Someone else was rapidly steaming out a linen suit, whilst three other women were rushing round a dressmakers dummy, making last minute alterations to a sport jacket. Over to the right, a make up counter had been erected. A group of stylists were arguing over the huge variety of products scattered over the table, occasionally pointing to the reference sheets that were tacked all over the mirror. The activity seemed especially intense to the rear, where a knot of people were clustered. Over their heads, Miname could make out the heavy professional lighting equipment that had been set up for the shoot.   
  
an exasperated voice soared out over the crowd, You are not attending to me!!! I wanch you to make-a LURVE to the camera - imagine it iz a bee-yoo-tiful womanh!!   
  
  
  
You are _still _not attending!! Make-a LURVE. You know de lurve? L-O-V...!  
  
This is stupid. How'm I supposed to make love to a camera? It's not shaped right. On the other hand, if you got me a _real _woman...  
  
Daisuke pushed his way through the crowd. A second later they heard him calling, Let's take a ten minute break! A murmur rippled over the gathered people and the crowd started to disperse. A wiry man with a long grey pony tail hurried by them on his way to the exit. Vise guy, he sniffed, fiddling with the large camera that he held. It bore one of the Soul-suck disabled labels.   
  
The room emptied gradually and they were able to see to the back of the tent, where the thick white canvas had been cut away, giving view to the swimming pool. Panels of gauzy fabric in deep colours had been draped to frame the opening and an array of cane furniture and other decorative items had been artfully arranged on the timber decking to give a casual Balinese-resort feel. Sano was sitting cross-legged on one of the chairs, tucking cheerfully into a chocolate sundae as he flipped through a magazine.   
  
Kenshin and Miname drew nearer. Kenshin called tentatively.  
  
Sano looked around hurriedly, KENSHIN! I FOUND YOU!! He threw aside the magazine with gusto and leapt off the platform, seizing his friend by the shoulder and shaking him happily. His other hand continued to hold the sundae in a vice-like grip.  
  
Sessha is pleased to see you too, but do you mind? Sessha prefers to go back with a full set of teeth de gozaru. Kenshin placed his hand on Sano's arm to steady himself, but he was smiling affectionately.   
  
Go back? Go back _where_? Daisuke had been observing the two of them from the side with narrowed eyes. You're not a fan, he accused Kenshin.   
  
_Of course_ he's not a fan, can't you see he's a human being? Sano slapped Kenshin heartily on the shoulder. Aoshi, maybe I shouldn't be lecturing you because I have no idea what it's like being a spirit, but - you can't be _that _disoriented. He elbowed Kenshin, Right, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin asked faintly.  
  
Sure - Aoshi, Sano said gesturing at Daisuke. He shovelled a large scoopful of ice-cream into his mouth, i knewd id wad hib the bobben I sawb.. he gulped noisily,-him. It's sad that he's dead - we really should make a trip to Kyoto and comfort Misao. Scuse me, he released a delicate burp.  
  
Wait a minute - Miname pushed her way in front of Sano. Did I hear you correctly? You think that Daisuke's the _spirit _of a dead friend?  
  
Sano waved his index finger at her, I don't just think, I _know_. He told me so himself.  
  
Oh, _did he. _Miname turned to face Daisuke with a glint in her eye. Daisuke's ears turned red.   
  
Sano, that's not Aoshi's spirit de gozaran Kenshin was also looking sternly at Daisuke. And we're not in the Meiji - we've actually travelled into the future.  
  
Sano tilted his head back and poured the dregs of the sundae down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He thought for a few seconds.   
  
he slammed the glass down on a table, glaring at Daisuke, That means you lied!!!  
  
Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. _Travelled into the future?_ Are you telling me the two of you are from the past_? _The Meiji era? He crossed his arms as he addressed Kenshin, I'm sorry, that's just not possible. Sano is obviously mentally disturbed, and I guess you must be too. Miname, you don't believe them do you?  
  
Miname sighed in frustration. Do you remember the day in the woods? When you tried to take my pendant? She lifted the pendant up, Didn't you see and hear something strange - a loud noise, the bright light? I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but when I grabbed this, it brought Kenshin into the present. Everything he said is true - I believe it. I believe _them_. Kenshin shot her a grateful look.  
  
Daisuke was still shaking his head. I don't care about the small red one, (Kenshin: ) but Sano's important to my company. I'll suspend my beliefs and accept that the red one's from the past. But that doesn't explain how Sano got here...  
  
It was a voodoo ritual! Sano had his hands on his hips. Come on, Aoshi ... or whoever you are, I told you that already.  
  
You're mentally unsound! Daisuke snapped. They seemed to have reached an impasse and were silent for awhile.   
  
Finally, Daisuke lifted his head and announced, I've thought of something. He whipped out his cellphone and speed dialled. Bring my history text book here, will you? Thanks. The book was delivered shortly by yet another black-suited man.   
  
Here's the test, Daisuke gestured for them all to be seated on the platform. We've been studying the Meiji era in school. He waved the textbook in front of their eyes. If Sano is able to answer some questions about the era, it'll prove he's not mentally unsound. If that's the case, then I'll take it on faith that you guys aren't lying to me and that he really is from the past. What year did you think you're from again?   
  
1881, Meiji 13, sighed Kenshin wearily. He was recalling his own interrogation at Natsumi's hands.  
  
Daisuke nodded and opened his book. He turned to face Sano. Right. Who's the first emperor? I mean, not his assumed title. His real name.  
  
supplied Sano confidently. Oh, heck, no, that's the guy with the fancy pants from the army. Um...  
  
Kenshin buried his face in his hands.  
  
Daisuke bulldozed ahead. Next question: When was the Tosa Memorial written? What was it about?   
  
Sano wiped the sweat beading on his forehead. The Tosa Memorial was written by...a guy from Tosa? Uh.. .it was about ... government things. Meiji stuff.   
  
Daisuke shut the book with a fed-up expression on his face.   
  
No, come on!! Sano was getting agitated, How d'you expect me to know all that stuff? I know other stuff... okay, how's this - the white guy, Perry and the ships in Tokyo bay. That was in umm... about 20 years ago... And do you want to hear about Sagara taicho, and the Sekihoutai?... Okubo Toshimichi? - he was assassinated two years ago and Kenshin took out the scumbag who was behind it!!!  
  
A light bulb went off in Miname's head. She slammed her fist into her palm. The hushed up rebellion! she exclaimed, recalling the work she had done for her essay on Kenshin. 1879! Two years before 1881. Daisuke, that proves it...  
  
Okubo.. Toshimichi... Daisuke thumbed through the indexes in his textbook. Page 275. He looked up before turning to it. This is it, he warned, I'm not wasting anymore time on this if you're wrong. He flipped the pages and studied what was written there. He looked up again. He shut his book and tossed it aside. Oh all right, you're not mentally unsound, he grumbled.   
  
Then you believe us? Miname jumped up joyfully.   
  
Daisuke frowned. I gave you my word right? I said that if I decided Sano wasn't mentally unsound, that I'd take it on faith that you're not lying to me and that they really are from the past?   
  
I know... Miname's eyes travelled around the elaborate set up in the tent and wandered at the cost. But your marketing campaign was going so well and I know that you needed Sano to turn the company around. If you believe us, he'll be leaving this place, and that would be the end of it...  
  
Daisuke had stuffed both his hands into his pockets and was also considering the set. Oh well - maybe it's not as bad as I think it is, he admitted. We've been working so hard over the past two weeks - I think we've got enough material for this season's campaign.  
  
He looked out over the swimming pool, Besides, I've heard that the sales in our stores have picked up strongly ever since we released the initial ads. I think the quality of our products will keep the customers coming in after this initial hook. He turned to look at her and grinned a little foolishly, Also, my dad was pretty impressed with my work this round. He says he'll take my inputs seriously from now, and that's all I really wanted to achieve. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with another successful marketing strategy for the label - one that won't need Sano.   
  
Miname found herself smiling back at Daisuke. She tossed her head quickly and looked at her feet. Well, thanks, she said awkwardly. I guess you're not such a jerk after all. _Ack, open mouth, insert foot, _she thought, kicking herself mentally.  
  
He shrugged again, I guess I can live with having you in our class, he mumbled. He coughed then stuck out his hand.   
  
Oh, I know what you're supposed to do, Sano piped up knowingly, I saw it on that box in my room last night. You have to spit on his hand and wring it,  
  
They both ignored him, Yeah, I guess, Miname took his hand and shook it, pleased.   
  
*****  
  
Don't you think we're a little conspicuous? Image-conscious Daisuke grumbled as he glanced around him several times.   
  
You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Miname glared at him. Anyway, who's looking at you?  
  
They were in the park surrounding Edo-jo, Kenshin and Sano in their own clothes, ready to use the pendant. Natsumi had also come to see them off on her way to yet another cram class, her bicycle leaned against the side of a tree. They had decided to use the grounds at the Edo-jo as they had both been past it countless times in the past. The dojo would have been a more definite location, but Kenshin was reluctant to subject Kazuo to more scares than were necessary.  
  
He was also thrilled to have been reunited with his sakabatou at last.   
  
Sano gnawed happily on a blade of grass, I guess we're about ready to go.   
  
Daisuke grunted. Are you sure you want to go back? I could make you into a huge star. He spread his hands in the sky, I had it all planned - I'd find another three good looking guys, make a boy band out of you... Think of the spin-offs! Commercials, TV serials, movies, concerts, CDs... he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. And you'd wear only ... You'd be rich and have women falling at your feet.  
  
Sano spat out the chewed up blade and searched through the grasses for another. he smirked, popping a replacement into his mouth, I came here to find Kenshin and now I've done it - Kenshin shook his head in resignation, - I just want to go home.  
  
Kenshin turned towards Miname. Miname-dono, thank you for the pendant. I'm sorry we won't be able to return it to you. And - thank you very much for your help - , he bowed, then straightened smiling warmly. Without you...  
  
Oh shut up and go back already, Miname waved him away hurriedly, pleased inspite of herself. You're such a pain. Don't worry about the pendant. And - she turned a deep pink, arigatou. For... she thought of all the things that had changed since his arrival and couldn't begin to think of words to express them, - stuff.  
  
And Natsumi-dono...  
  
No need to thank me, Himura-san. Although... Natsumi looked appraisingly at the pendant Kenshin was holding in his hand. She turned to Miname and her voice took on a wheedling tone. You know, before they go back... she said, do you think I could use it? I mean, we could bring Katsura-sama here - just for ten minutes....It would be so - educational.  
  
Er... Sessha thinks we should go back right now de gozaru, Kenshin wasn't sure how we would handle facing his ex-boss in the present. There are people expecting us, and we've kept them waiting long enough...'  
  
*****  


* * *

  
Notes: Wow - that went on longer than I thought it would. So I've split my chapter in two...   
  
Ryulabird: Welll... I've tried to make Sano come off as both looking good AND also being tortured in this chapter ^_^   
  
jay & Bob the Almighty: Here's the next chapter at last - hope you enjoy this too ^_^  
  
faerie-chan: Argh - don't get me started on his abs again...(scrubs thought out of mind)  
  
NightRain: Poor Miname ^_^ - but she really does have a big mouth... Daisuke's not so bad I think...  
kyanos: In a pure looks only contest - would you go for Kenshin over Sano? I dunno myself... but I went with my very first reaction ^_^. When I saw a vcd with Kenshin & Kaoru on the cover, my first thought was, Ew, I'm not watching an anime about two cross-dressing girls... (I've also apologised to my pc, and it decided to forgive me)  
  
Akaikitsune: Heehee! Definately !!!  
  



	16. Chp 16

**READ THIS FIRST:   
**  
First of all, I apologise if I've misled anyone by posting so many chapters at one shot - its all one big chapter. oops! There _will_ be an epilogue, and maybe an omake (thanks to Akaikitsune's suggestion. However, this will depend on me finally discovering once and for all what omake means ^_^)   
  
Secondly: I've been agonising over how this chapter should go for ages. Finally I saw the light - why should I let my hair follicles suffer over such a little problem? Let the readers decide! So here we are: the final chapter with two optional endings: the original, mushy one - and I warn you, I suck at mush! - and the second, distinctly wierder one. **  
**  
Those readers who hate reading intros can now proceed to plunge straight into the fic. The patient ones - can I explain please? Wait... there's no one left.... !!! ^_^ Just kidding - you guys have proved your patience just by putting up with this fic for so long. Enjoy!   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chp 16***  


  
The bright light and buzzing intensified. As before, Kenshin felt buffeted by a whirlwind of air. Sano was gripping his left arm rather too tightly for comfort, but at least it afforded him some stability.   
  
A particularly strong gust blew him slightly off-balance and he found himself stumbling backwards, then falling...  
  
Gradually, the buzzing started to fade. Through tightly scrunched up eyes,he could tell that the light was no longer as intense. Sensation returned to his limbs - he realised he was flat on his back in plain old dirt. The exceptionally heavy mass on top of him - he unscrewed one eye to look - was Sano, face down in an ungainly sprawl of arms and legs.  
  
Sano groaned, then levered himself up, spitting chunks of earth out of his mouth. He dragged one hand across his mouth in disgust, What happened?  
  
Kenshin pushed himself up on his elbows, squinting a bit against the glare of the sun. Gradually he began to make out the silhouettes of people's heads... His eyes began to adjust to the light. He found they were lying in the middle of a major street, ringed by a gaggle of curious passers-by, who were whispering amongst themselves. A horse-drawn carriage narrowly skirted the gathering on the left, its driver throwing a few choice words back over his shoulder.   
  
Sano released a loud expletive as a mound of cigarette ash landed on his sleeve and sizzled a hole through to his skin.   
  
Taking the air?  
  
Kenshin's eyes travelled up to the source of the voice. He growled inwardly. Great. Saitoh stood in front of them puffing out a cloud of smoke, his eyes narrowed in obvious enjoyment of their embarrassing situation.   
  
The police man flicked his cigarette casually and took another drag. I thought I'd stumbled on a pair of common drunks, he said conversationally, But it looks as if I've found myself a rather _un_common pair instead. His voice was low but pitched to carry through the crowd. Interesting...I understood the Battousai had mysteriously vanished a month ago, followed shortly after by the elaborately staged disappearance of this riff raff... he nodded in Sano's direction.   
  
He paused for effect and then smiled slyly. Battousai, I'd always thought your affections lay with the Kamiya girl. But perhaps I should admit to an error in judgement? From the look of things, it appears that your feelings may truly lie with another person... His eyes slid tellingly to Sano as he ground the cigarette butt under his foot. A chorus of stifled gasps greeted his announcement and the buzzing of the crowd intensified. Well? Or is there another valid explanation for all of this?  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. Saitoh's ki was reeking big-time.   
  
Sano bounced to his feet. What are you implying, cockroach breath?! He waved his arms in the air ineffectually, Yeh, there IS a valid explanation, slitty eyes! We've just come back from the fu-mwhmmm!  
  
Kenshin clamped his hands over Sano's mouth and raised his voice so he could be heard over Sano's muffled struggles, There IS a perfectly valid explanation for all of this. But frankly, its none of your business. His eyes flickered gold then returned to normal. Good day, he dragged a kicking Sano away.   
  
Saitoh watched them leave, unperturbed. He liked to secretly keep tabs on his former adversary and it annoyed him to have lost all trace of him for a whole month. He was patient however. It would be an easy thing to accost the big-mouthed streetfighter when he was alone, and easier still to aggravate him into telling the truth. He lit himself a fresh cigarette and turned in the direction of his office. _Plenty of time to ferret out the truth. _  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin released Sano two streets away.  
  
Why'd you do that? Sano growled angrily. I could've shut him up...  
  
Nevermind,' Kenshin was not in the mood to explain that telling Saitoh the truth would have given him the perfect excuse to have them both committed for observation under suspicion of insanity. It'll be getting dark soon.  
  
Sano started to emit another growl which mutated into a monstrous yawn that nearly took his head off. He stretched, Well, I'll show that Saitoh another day. I'm exhausted... all those photo shoots and commercials. It's still early, but I'm going home to crash. You'll be at the Akabeko for lunch tomorrow?  
  
Kenshin blinked  
  
To celebrate our return, idiot, Sano whacked his friend heartily, I'm really looking forward to seeing Tae again.  
  
Kenshin absently felt the back of his head for damage.  
  
And you have some catching up to do eh? Sano winked. Then grinned broadly. Don't forget who's your best bud, okay? Details, you know. Gimme the details. The _relevant_ ones. Oh heck, he turned abruptly, lifting his hand in farewell, Actually, I don't really want to know...  
  
Kenshin stared after his friend's back in some confusion, before his words began to sink in. Oh. He flushed.   
  
What exactly was he going to say? He'd decided to accept everything on his return - the feelings, the fears - and what he set out to do, he always did. In his heart, he was already beginning tentatively to confront and embrace his emotions. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible for people to read hearts or minds. He would really much prefer to say, I've changed my thinking, and then pull out his heart for people - for Kaoru - to inspect, so they could see for themselves precisely what changes had been made. Preferred that to having to explain it in plain old conversation...  
  
He chewed over the problem all the way to the dojo. He had no problems communicating in ways that _indicated_ his feelings. Like when he'd said he was half-relieved she had come to Kyoto, or when he'd obliquely told her that he'd found a second home with her....But these signals were so open to misinterpretation, so easily made more or less off. Besides, with all the confusion his mind had been in, the signals he'd been sending were all mixed up. And no amount of fresh signalling would be able to put to rest the confusion he had seen developing in her deep blue eyes.   
  
Kenshin cautiously entered the dojo grounds, instantly sensing that it was empty. There was a note on the front porch, weighted down by a rounded pebble. As he bent to retrieve it, he recognised Yahiko's impatient scrawl:  
  
_[Busu,  
  
The Akabeko got a last minute hire for a party tonight. Tae needs me to help wait. It'll end late so I'll probably stay over. She says to come over if you like when you get back from the Maekawa dojo - she's keeping extra food back.   
  
Ja. ]_  
  
_Maekawa dojo? It must be Tuesday. _Kaoru taught at the Maekawa dojo as often as they needed her, always on a Tuesday. It was some distance a way, and she didn't usually return before six. Kenshin looked at the sky and judged it to be almost four. He replaced the note on the porch step and dutifully went about making ready for her bath.   
  
*****  
Kaoru readjusted the bokken on her shoulder, the duffle bag attached on the end weighted with more than the her usual change of clothes. Kawazoe-sensei   
had pressed some sake on her in lieu of payment for her services  
  
_Not that I need sake..._ Still, she liked the Kawazoe's and she relished the opportunity to spar with different people. Beside, everyone was facing economic difficulties these days...  
  
She set herself a brisk pace. Kawazoe-sensei had released her earlier than usual and she had been confident of reaching home before dark, so she had refused their offer of a lantern. But as she was leaving, she had been hailed by their new assistant teacher, Masao.   
  
he had came running up, flashing her his friendly grin, Umm - I was wondering - can I see you home?  
  
Her jaw had gone slack. Kawazoe's wife had chosen this moment to call out to Masao, saying that she needed him to borrow some shoyu from their neighbours down the way.   
  
A flicker of annoyance had crossed his open features, but he had shrugged philosophically, Oh well, I can walk you as far as our neighbours' at least. And next time...   
  
Still stunned, she had let him. She didn't realised 'til later that he must have been dragging his feet - by the time he left her and she had come to herself, she realised that the sun was already beginning to set. MOU!  
  
She started to slow her steps. There was no way she would make it back before dark, so there was no point rushing. She wasn't nervous about being on a quiet road at night - she was more than capable of dealing with slimy people who waylaid beautiful kendo instructors on their way home. Although, if Kenshin had still been around, he would have insisted on accompanying her to and from the Maekawa dojo, especially in winter.   
  
_The weather is unseasonably warm anyway. _She brushed away the thought of Kenshin quickly from her mind, drawing on her resolve to be grown-up about the whole matter.   
  
Why had Masao wanted to walk her home? She still felt a little shocked. Most men in the area avoided her with a ten foot pole, unless they were sparring with her, in which case they beat her off with a three-foot bokken. She knew she had a terrible reputation - Tae was always urging her to do something about it - she was the sort of girl mothers used to reassure themselves that their daughters-in-law were not as bad as they thought. She fought, she was unladylike, she was hopeless in the kitchen... _she_ _invited strange men to stay in her home_. Kaoru tossed her head. Hmmph. No one could fault her sewing skills though!   
  
It crossed her mind that Masao had only recently taken up his post at the Maekawa dojo - perhaps that would explain his interest. He was still ignorant of her past. Unbidden, Tae's voice seemed to fill her head, _Kaoru-chan, you have to make full use of every opportunity. You're not getting any younger. If a man seems even a little interested, it can't hurt to get to know him better. You never know. And now that you're alone..._  
  
_And now that I'm alone... _Kaoru sighed tiredly. _I can't. I can't even begin to think of anyone else in that way. Why am I even allowing myself to think about this? Kenshin has only been gone a month - he could still come back. And I'm going to be waiting when he does. _  
  
Waiting for what? She shook her head in annoyance, and cleared the thoughts from her mind. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it. If need be, she might have to take some drastic action of her own. _I'll steel myself against the fear of rejection. _She set her jaw, then came to herself with a start. It was already dark!  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Kaoru started on the way home with renewed determination. She was starting to get lost in thought more often these days. Yahiko was always ranting about her lack of concentration when she taught him.  
  
A single pin point of light appeared far ahead on the road. As she walked, it grew larger and she became aware that it was the light from a lantern.   
  
, she hailed the lantern-holder cheerily, glad to find some one else out on the road. She frowned a little when she got no response. Whoever it was had also stopped walking. She considered this briefly before shrugging her shoulders - the person couldn't have any ill-intentions, or he would have taken some action by now. At any rate, even if her bokken failed her (highly unlikely, she sniffed), the heavy ceramic jug of sake would also make a great weapon...  
  
She drew closer and was able to make out more. By the faint yellow light, she saw worn tabi, tattered hakama, faded gi....a familiar face....  
  
  
  
  
**For those who want the mushy ending (BTW, in case it affects your choice, this is lime free!) : Go to Chp 16a  
  
  
  
For those who'd rather avoid my take on Mills and Boons: Go to Chp16b**  


* * *

  
  
Notes to chapter posted separately!


	17. Chp 16a The Mandatory Mushy Bit

**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chp 16a - THE MANDATORY MUSHY CHAPTER*  
_or, My take on Mills and Boons_**  


  
_She drew closer and was able to make out more. By the faint yellow light, she saw worn tabi, tattered hakama, faded gi....a familiar face...._  
  
she cried in surprise, dropping her bokken and bag to the ground, frozen for an instant, unbelieving. In the next, elation and joy coursed warmly through her veins and her limbs thawed. She ran the last few steps still separating them, ready to launch herself around his neck - but she checked herself at the last moment. Something was different- why was he not saying anything? A lump formed quickly in her throat as the memory of a similar night flashed quickly through her thoughts, a twist of cold into her very being. Had he come back only to leave again?   
  
She steeled herself as she fought back the fears. she asked more tentatively, chewing nervously on her lower lip.   
  
_He was struggling with what to say. How to express clearly, unambiguously - how he felt and that he was home to stay..._  
  
She stepped a little closer, wanting to look into his eyes, searching for a clue. She had to bend a little, and to peer through the curtain of hair falling over his eyes. It was difficult to see - still they shone brightly, reflecting the warm lantern light. Her breath caught at what she read in those depths - something different about his gaze, as if a veil had been torn away and she was being allowed to look into his soul for the very first time. She saw a swirl of emotions - confusion, struggle, desire... honesty.   
  
_Her soft gasp seemed to reach through the confusion of his mind, sparking off an impulse which he was powerless and unwilling to control..._  
  
Before she could even begin to think or react, she found herself suddenly in a strong and fierce embrace. His arms were tight around her, holding her, not gently as before, but desperately, as if afraid to let go. She could feel them trembling, tensing - speaking of a passion that was just barely under control. He had buried his face wordlessly into her neck. Instinctively she relaxed, ready to forget her questions and to enjoy the moment, intoxicated by his embrace... his eyes though...she needed be sure of what she had seen there...  
  
She pulled back, determined to look into them again. Briefly their eyes met and her heart leapt at what she saw - but in the next instant - she was losing her consciousness, she was barely aware - her head was being gently tilted back by his hands, their lips coming together in the perfect union. Unconsciously her hand slid up into his hair, pulling him even closer.   
  
She no longer cared for explanations. She didn't need them anymore.   
  
***** 

* * *

  
Notes posted separately!  



	18. Chp 16b The Pretender

**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Chp 16b - THE PRETENDER*  
_or The A/U to the A/U_**  


  
_She drew closer and was able to make out more. By the faint yellow light, she saw worn tabi, tattered hakama, faded gi....a familiar face...._  
  
Kaoru cried in surprise, dropping her bokken and bag.  
  
, he responded. Just the sight of her was enough to resolve all of his inner conflict. He was suddenly aware of a great need to hold her in his arms. He flung aside his lantern and they ran the last steps towards each other, arms outstretched.   
  
  
  
  
  
The resounding crack of their head-on collision echoed through the silent night. The were both crouching on the ground, grasping their aching heads in agony.   
  
Kaoru collapsed dizzily on to the road, supporting her weight on one hand, the other still massaging her forehead, Is it really you? oWw.. she gingerly felt the tiny bump appearing on her temple, I guess it is. Are you all right? she asked in concern.   
  
Kenshin (who had had a pretty full day so far) could only groan.   
  
Is Sano back too? We were so worried... you just disappeared without a trace... she was anxious, almost tearful, as she helped him into a sitting position. He managed a weak smile.   
  
At first, I thought - maybe you had been hurt, but then I told myself, Kenshin is so strong - that couldn't happen. So then I thought - maybe you'd decided to go off wandering again. But then I told myself, No, I can't jump to conclusions, it's unfair. Then Ogami-san came along, and she said you had gone some place and you couldn't decide whether to come back or not... Kaoru's voice had been growing in strength, and was now approaching stridency.  
  
Maa maa, Kenshin recognised the telltale signs of Kaoru working herself into a fit.   
  
So then I sent Sano. But then we didn't hear anything for two weeks... two WHOLE weeks, she was on her feet, her eyes blazing furiously, And then I start having _terrible_ thoughts about another man -   
  
Kenshin's heart did a flip. _Who????!!! _he wailed internally. _I'll gut him later,_ his inner voice slid in coolly.   
  
And then YOU come traipsing down the lane with your little lantern - Lalala, everything's all right, hello I'm back - AS IF nothing happened, AS IF I haven't been out of my head with worry, AS IF I.... She made a strangled sound through gritted teeth and waved two fists in his face.  
  
URRGH!!! KENSHIN NO BAKA!! She screeched and lunged for his neck.  
  
Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut, readying himself for the onslaught. He could easily have run - he usually did - but given the special occasion, he decided to let her have her little victory.   
  
He opened one eye. Kaoru had evidently changed her mind about separating his head from his neck.  
  
_This is my chance, _Kaoru was clutching her hands so tightly, the nails were cutting into her flesh. _I said that I would take drastic steps for our relationship..I'll confess my feelings... I'll do it now!!  
  
_A million questions and fears plagued her mind but she deliberately blanked these them out. She planted her feet firmly and took a deep breath.   
  
Kenshin stared at her in confusion. Unwittingly, Kaoru had adopted the ready position for her breathing exercises. _Kaoru-dono's meditating?_  
  
Her blue eyes flipped open and locked his in a steady gaze. _Grr... Kaoru, come on... JUST SAY IT, _she psyched herself.   
  
  
  
She bit her lip, staring at him.  
  
Kenshin stood up and dusted himself down. Ditto, ditto and ditto. And...I guess we should get married?  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped. What did you just say?  
  
Kenshin gave her his wide-eyed look, I said I guess we should get married.  
  
Not that, you baka, the EARLIER part, her voice developed a steel edge.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped as she advanced on him, eyes glinting, Anou... sessha has been thinking about that a great deal... it seems sessha cannot say plainly what sessha feels...  
  
_STOP_ sessha-ing' already! Kaoru swatted the word away like a pesky fly. Are you telling me you can't say plainly what you feel?  
  
Kenshin tried to explain, I can say things that might _hint _to you how I feel, like Let's get married or It would be nice if you could have children some day. Let me know if you need help. But I _can't_ say I you-know-what you  
  
_Try it._Kaoru crossed her arms suspiciously.  
  
Kenshin sighed patiently, You asked for it, Kaoru-dono. Here goes nothing: I ..I...L...LO...LOI...LI-LICK...YOU.  
  
You lick me? Kaoru wrinkled her nose in distaste, that's disgusting.  
  
W-ell, I told you...  
  
Kaoru pulled him to sit beside her on a log by the road. Forget it. Let's try again. Repeat after me, I _love_ you'   
I.. I..._LARK_ YOU!!  
  
  
**_2 hours later...._  
**Kaoru and Kenshin were both flat on their backs, staring at the night sky. He was still reciting mechanically:  
  
I _LACK_ YOU... I _LUMP_ YOU....I _LUCK_ YOU...  
  
  
**_2 hours later still...._**_  
_Kaoru was curled on her side, fast asleep. Kenshin was still trying.   
  
I _LOW-VER_ YOU. He sat up right, and poked Kaoru in her side.  
  
She yawned as she woke up. This better be good, she warned, as she sleepily pulled herself up.  
  
He nodded and shut his eyes concentrating, I LOW-VER YOU  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. You woke me up for this?  
  
He looked down shamefacedly, Its really the best I could come up with, Kaoru-dono.  
  
She considered him for a moment, lower lip stuck out in thought. Oh well, she said, as she snuggled up to him, I guess I could live with ditto'.   
  
***** 

* * *

  
Notes posted separately!  
  



	19. Notes on Chp 16

Notes to Chp 16:   
  
Aw crap.. did the mushy part suck as bad as I think it did? I cringed all the way through writing it! Anyway, I thought I ought to give a mushy scene a try. (blushes in embarrasment). And funnily, although I prefer the alternative scenario to it, I still think the mushy ending _should_ be the proper' one...  
  
1) Because the RK manga and anime careens madly from insane to serious itself anyway... At least, I think it does. So, - I guess my fic can do that too.   
  
2) The manga has some quite waffy moments, dontcha think? So in a way, I wanted to have this mushy bit to kind of remain true to that spirit  
  
3) Because I originally set out to write humour/drama, and the drama has to come in somewhere!   
  
  
Must have been a reaction from all those Sano chapters.   
  
  
Anyways, on with the reader reviews ^_^: -  
  
Ryulabird: Oh dear... well, I'm sure Sano will be glad to know ^_^  
  
jay: Does getting discovered by Saitoh qualify as something going wrong'? Anyway, there's still the epilogue..   
  
Goddess of Ringing Bells: I guess you're right... but it was meant to be in a spiritual sense. Sano probably DOES have a light and airy brain mind on the whole... but spiritually?? Ack , anyhoo, its all in the past!  
  
Akai Kitsune: Now, I WAS gonna stick with the plain old mushy piece, then your review came in, and I started getting OTHER ideas...! Look what happened!!! ^_^ Thks for the inspiration! BTW, what are omakes? outtakes? kumo's sucky fangirl japanese is exposed!!!   
  
NightRain: Was it an ominous pause? (rereads) You know, it does sound like it... I didn't mean for it to be though... ^_^ I just didn't know how to stop the chapter!  
  
amamiya: Yay! I'm glad you like the Sano-abuse - that's yet another sadist to welcome to the club... ^_^  
  
kyanos: Yup - I think it's about time they went back to Kaoru too - you realise she's been all stoic and grown-up for a whole month already? Definately deserves a break.   
  
faerie-chan: Natsumi and Miname in the Meiji? No, no... Miname would die if you cut her off from her bubble tea supply, and Natsumi would run for a government post and turn the whole place upside down. She would also become the richest person in all of Japan because she'd know exactly what to invest her money in. 


	20. Epilogue

Ah... the end of the road. Thank you everyone for reading this story ^_^ - especially all those who left regular reviews - you guys really encouraged me to finish this... Enjoy!**  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own RK!   


* * *

  


***Epilogue*  
**

  
Hunger pangs drove Sano to leave his beauty sleep 18 hours later. It was only ten in the morning, but he was determined to hound everyone to the Akabeko as soon as possible, because he didn't think he could last til lunch. First stop, the Oguni clinic, where he made a deliberate show of acting nonchalant, strolling in casually and throwing Megumi an airy greeting as if he had just seen her the night before. That earned him a painful cuff on the ear - success!  
  
Second stop, this time with Megumi in tow, the Kamiya dojo - where they encountered a strangely dazed Yahiko loitering at the gates. Apparently, Kenshin and Kaoru had been acting _fondly _over breakfast. A combination of this and too much alcohol at last night's party had driven Yahiko to nausea - Sano y'cched at the mess the boy had made on the little bush just inside the entrance.   
  
Third and final stop, after Yahiko had cleaned up, the Akabeko, where they gathered noisily at their usual booth, and Kenshin was finally able to begin explaining where they had been over the last month. Tae bustled up , and a chorus of greetings met her ears.  
  
I'm glad to see you both back, she beamed. Now , what would you like to have today?  
  
Just a minute! Sano stood up dramatically, waving for silence.  
  
_What now? _Megumi leaned back, ready to be amused.   
  
Tae-san, you've been extremely generous to me over the years, Sano began.   
  
I'll say, Yahiko managed, still slightly green in the face. A swift kick in the head sent him flying out the restaurant in search of a good deep bucket.  
  
_As I was saying,_ you've been extremely generous to me over the years, Sano continued. However, today, I would like to - he paused for effect, _settle my tab._  
  
Five pairs of eyes bulged at him in disbelief.  
  
Tae recovered first. Reaching into her apron to pull out a pile of IOU's, she said breathily, This months'? Or ... this years'?. Her fingers trembled as she leafed through the pile.   
  
My WHOLE tab, Sano said expansively, And here's the cash to pay for it,   
  
The table gasped as he pulled open his shirt, removing a thick wad of bills which he placed on top of the IOUs in Tae's open hands.   
  
Sano... where did you get that much money from? Kaoru voiced the thought on every ones mind. Y..you didn't steal it did you?  
Sano blinked, Jou-chan, that really hurts. After all these years, surely you know me better than that...  
  
It's precisely because we know you so well that we're asking, you dolt, Megumi intervened.  
  
He tossed his head huffily, _Excuse me_. If you really want to know, I EARNED it when I was in the future looking for Kenshin.   
  
Four jaws hit the table. Kenshin merely made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat, Did you earn that much in such a short time? Sessha had no idea modelling paid so well de gozaru.  
  
Four heads swivelled in Kenshin's direction.  
  
Y'see?! I really did earn it! And more than that, in the future, I'm _famous_. Women throw themselves at my feet. Sano looked pointedly at Megumi. I'll show you -   
  
Almost miraculously, he produced a tightly rolled up magazine from somewhere about his person, and proceeded to spread it flat to a feature titled People we swoon over. Sano's picture was featured prominently, bearing the label Sagara Sanosuke - the gorgeous new face of ActiveMan. He pushed it eagerly under Megumi's nose.   
  
She merely arched an eyebrow. Was that hiding down your pants all this time? Sano spluttered as Kaoru dissolved into helpless laughter. She considered the picture thoughtfully, I suppose _this _could explain why women in the future are all over you, she continued, sounding dubious. Obviously they've only seen pictures of you and never heard you speak...  
  
Sano bundled the magazine away as she joined in the laughter, fox ears firmly in place.   
  
Anou, Sanosuke..? Tae broke in hesitantly. They turned to her expectantly. she said, blushing in embarrassment, but I really can't accept this... She pushed the wad of bills into his hands.   
  
What? Why not? Sano's fishbone fell from his mouth in surprise, It's okay Tae, I really want to pay you back... Everyone else was equally stunned - business minded Tae actually refusing Sano's money after years of griping?  
  
Tae-san, it's too good of you.... Kaoru whispered in awe.   
  
Megumi picked up one of the bills and inspected it closely. Don't thank her just yet, Sano dear. Tae-san's not cancelling your debt, you know. she purred sweetly, looking up. It's just that your money isn't legal tender.  
  
Kenshin leaned forward for a closer look. She's right, de gozaru... It says here, printed in 1992'...  
  
Sano bundled his bills away just as quickly as the magazine. He threw himself cross legged on the floor. Chikusho! I knew it was too good to be true! he complained, I'd give anything to see that Aoshi-spirit again -! he smacked his fists together threateningly. Then he shrugged, Oh well, sorry Tae. Guess the tab stays. He reinserted his fishbone, So, what are we gonna have today?... Oooy!  
  
He sweatdropped as Tae edged uncomfortably close to him. She giggled coquettishly behind her raised tray. _Is she batting her eyelashes at me?!!!_  
  
Oh Sano, she sighed, don't worry about the tab. In fact, I'll even extend it... in exchange for that picture of you ^_^...  
  
Sano whipped the magazine out in a flash, he said happily, I knew it would all be worth something!  
  
*****  
  
Miname was busy unearthing her apartment. she emptied a drawer on to the floor and pawed through its contents.   
  
She was due to meet Daisuke and gang at the bubble tea cafe in fifteen minutes - they were having a rematch - How much bubble tea can you take in one sitting before passing out?. She had won their previous attempt, but Daisuke insisted that the result didn't count as he had passed out from _needing the bathroom_, not from taking too much tea. She had to find her loyalty cards to redeem for free drinks.   
  
she tripped over something and landed on her face. She pulled herself up, nursing her foot, and saw what had cause her to fall - a thick red library book.  
  
_The one Natsumi got out for Kenshin_, she thought, _Boy, is it overdue...  
  
_Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
she yelled, leaping over the messy mounds of stuff in her living room, before snatching the door open.   
  
she said, blinking in surprise. A very tiny Kenshin stood at her front door, also blinking his amethyst eyes at her. You've shrunk! she exclaimed.   
  
His eyes went all slitty and yellow, I've not! he protested heatedly, I growed a whole inch this summer - obaachan! How'd you know my name anyway?  
  
Obaachan....??? Why you.... She began to reach for his neck, what happened to your manners you little twerp?!  
  
He ducked and thrust a box into her hands, You're very weird, lady, he said tiredly.   
  
Come on, Kenshin! a bunch of kids were waiting by the gate, ringing their bicycle bells impatiently. Hurry up and deliver your parcel already!  
  
I'm done, he called back. Anyway, my uncle asked me to drop this off here. Bye! He turned and ran to his friends. In an instant, they were gone, sailing down the road on their bikes.   
  
Miname gasped after them. She looked at the box in her hands and opened it slowly. Her pendant was in it. She pushed it aside and took out a weathered piece off paper and carefully unfolded it. It was dated 1881 and said only, Thank you.  
  
Slowly she wondered back into her apartment, watching the play of light on the stone. She lifted the pendant out of the box and fastened it back around her neck.   
  
She caught sight of the library book and picked it up on impulse. She opened it, flipping forward to page 158. She started reading, lowering herself into her sofa. Silence settled over her room as she read, marred only by the quiet ticking of the clock in the kitchen.   
  
Her cellphone went off suddenly, causing her to jump. She answered it hurriedly and nearly had her head blown off.   
  
WHERE ARE YOU? Daisuke roared down the line. Are you too afraid to show up? Let me tell you, I'm all psyched to win today, mwhahaha!!!! Get your sorry ass here, right now!!!!! I won't accept your surrender...!  
  
WHO'S SURRENDERING?! she bawled back, slamming the book down on the table. I'm there NOW!!! she switched her cellphone off and left her apartment in a run.   
  
The book was still open to the page she had not managed to finish reading: -   
  
[Kamiya Kaoru handed the reigns of the Kamiya dojo to her pupil, Myojin Yahiko. Her son, Himura Kenji would eventually develop another kenjutsu style based loosely on the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.]  
  
*****  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notes: Hurray! It's over!!!! (throws notebooks in the air) ^_^ . In celebration, I did some sketches of Miname and Natsumi for those who want to see' them. I can't put the URL in here for some reason - FFN then cuts out a whole page of my work in punishment... but I'll leave the URLs in my profile page.  
  
And for good measure, a couple of omakes (AkaiKitsune - thanks for explaining! ^_^): -  
  
  
**RANDOM OMAKE #1**  
  
Natsumi snatches pendant away from Kenshin and starts to mumble something.  
  
Kenshin: Hey!!!  
  
Whooshing sound and bright lights etc etc. Katsura Kogoro appears before their eyes, embracing a tree.   
  
Katsura: Ah...Ikumatsu... kissy kissy smooooch  
  
Kenshin (burying his face in hands): I thought I'd seen the last of this after the bakamatsu...  
  
*****  
  
**RANDOM OMAKE #2  
  
**Megumi and Kenshin are in the kitchen, drinking tea.  
  
Megumi: So, the pendant brings people back from the past?   
  
Kenshin: Aa  
  
Megumi (frowning) : That's a pretty dangerous thing to have lying around. Who else knows about it?  
  
Kenshin: Oh, well, Sano, obviously...  
  
Sagara-taicho walks dazedly past the kitchen, followed closely by a happy Sano.  
  
Kenshin : Oh, and Kaoru-dono, of course...  
  
Kamiya Koshijiro sticks his head into the kitchen.  
  
Koshijiro: Oy, sonny! That laundry better be done by the time I get back from the market, you hear!  
  
Kenshin: Hai! And ... Misao heard about it from Kaoru...  
  
Formerly dead oniwabanshu file into the room: Hey! It's the foxy doctor! - Hello again! - Wanna watch my fire-breathing trick?- Himura, what's for eats?  
  
Kenshin: And, unfortunately, Kamatari intercepted the pigeon she sent to Kyoto...  
  
Shishio strides past, waving his sword: Kuni-Tori! Hahahaha!!!! Battousai, I'm having lunch out today...  
  
Kenshin: And of course, Shishio called up some old friends...  
  
Yumi and Hoji: We're eating in...   
  
Kenshin: Anyway, excuse me, I have to start cooking lunch for about fifty...  
  
*****  
  
Sooooo..... drop me one last note yah? ^_^ Thanks for reading this - I had a blast writing it...  
  
Reader responses:   
  
yeldarb1983: uh-oh... sorry! I guess I should have added a spoiler' warning ... but I'm so happy that Kenshin is still getting new fans...!!! I never got round to watching DBZ though... I saw Kenshin dubbed the first time round too - the dubbed version is pretty good, I think - I hope they havn't made any cuts...  
  
faerie-chan: Lemme know when that time machine of yours is up - ^_^ ! First donut huh?   
  
Ryulabird: Sano got a pretty bad bashing in the epilogue.. Feel kind a sorry for him now...  
  
NightRain: You noticed my cop out!!!! You're right! I couldn't make Kenshin say anything sappy...!   
  
Inuyashachic515: Yay! Another new Kenshin fan!   
  
jay: You've been reading this fic for the longest time - thank you ^_^- hope ya liked the epilogue...  
  
AkaiKitsune: Glad you liked the silent Kenshin ^_^ - Kenshin being eloquent about his feelings just didn't sit right with me... anyway, I would have died of embarrassment if he ...  
  
  
**RANDOM OMAKE #3  
**  
Kenshin throws lantern aside and takes Kaoru forcefully into his arms  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru -! My flower! The reason for my existence! The anchor of my sanity! I profess that I have long harbored the deepest admiration - nay, I shall no longer seek to hide the truth from your searching eyes - my LOVE for you... I long for you! I worship you! I adore you!!! My queen...!   
  
He picks her up in his arms  
  
Kenshin: I can wait no longer. I perceive a little clearing a short distance from here. Let us make it our bridal bower!   
  
Assorted cutesy, Disney-inspired woodland creatures congregate around them.   
  
Kenshin: Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
(smooch smooch...)  
  
[kumo suffers a short-circuit in the brain and collapses in front of her pc]  
  
  
  
This is really the end. ^_^ .


End file.
